


He makes me sin awards me pain

by Vitavili



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate universe - Mafia, Angst and Feels, Dorks in Love, Family Fights, Fight Sex, First Time, Forbidden Love, Guns, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Heavy Angst, Kidnapping, Love/Hate, M/M, Mafia AU, Main couple Victuuri, Slow Burn, Smut, Triggers, Very gay much hate such love, Violence, You Have Been Warned, dark things, evil fujoshi squad, some really serious stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitavili/pseuds/Vitavili
Summary: “Otabek, shoot him.” I tried my best. Even if my mouth got dry and heart was pounding like never, I still said this with a strong voice. I don’t know what will happen to me after this. But the only thing in my mind now was a revenge. Finally. Finally, I can put this thing to end. I pressed my lips harder and looked away, no matter what, I can't look straight into his blue eyes, even after everything.“With pleasure.” Otabek pointed a gun right at Victor’s head. He even didn’t try to resist or talk. For one second the air around us got frozen and then I flinched when my phone started ringing. I could just ignore it, but I took it out and looked at the screen. The number was unknown.“Who is this?”“If he pulls the trigger I will splash your brains out, pig.”“Yuuri… We were so in love… how we ended up like this?” from this question every memory came to me so fast, that my other hand just moved on its own. I quickly pulled out the Glock from my belt and pointed at Victor. You dare to ask? You dare to talk about OUR love? There is no love. Our eyes finally met and that second my mind was blown away.Really? How?*Shorter version of the beginning.





	1. No escape. Yuuri

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, thank you for reading <3 
> 
> It's been a long time since I have this chapter written, so I think it's about time for it to see the sunlight:)  
> Later in the end notes, I will put Mafia family list, just in case for you to know. All the story will be told from different POV, but the main one is Yuuri. Next to the name of each chapter I will add the POV. The last thing, if you have read my other works, you probably now that I am a sucker of angst and cliffhangers. So if you are not ready for this, better not start reading <3 You have been warned. ^^
> 
> Thank you again <3  
> I hope you enjoy the start. 
> 
> Vitavili.
> 
> p.s. just a reminder that English is not my first language. So sorry for any kind of mistakes in advance c: <3

* * *

**Now.**

* * *

“Otabek, shoot him.” I tried my best. Even if my mouth got dry and heart was pounding like never, I still said this with a strong voice. I don’t know what will happen to me after this. But the only thing in my mind now was a revenge. Finally. Finally, I can put this thing to end. I pressed my lips harder and looked away, no matter what, I can't look straight into his blue eyes, even after everything.

“With pleasure.” Otabek pointed a gun right at Victor’s head. He even didn’t try to resist or talk. Victor was just looking at me. I was feeling his gaze and my whole body was trembling inside from this. One second I even thought why he is not moving? Maybe because he feels that there is no way to escape this? For one second the air around us got frozen and then I flinched when my phone started ringing. I could just ignore it, but I took it out and looked at the screen. The number was unknown.

“Who is this?” I asked right away. Otabek was holding his finger on the trigger, but he stopped for a second. Victor had a perfect chance to move, but he didn’t. As he knew who was calling. Of course, he did.

“If he pulls the trigger I will splash your brains out, pig.” Calm but somehow strong Yuri’s voice spoke right into my ear as he was standing next to me. Sniper. He is somewhere on one of the roofs and Victor knew that that’s why he wasn’t moving. Well played. I held my breath… damn it.

“Yuuri…” Don’t talk with me. His voice was sad and sweet and I couldn’t listen to this. It’s just an act. Everything that happened between us until now was just and act. With my eyes I was still searching for Yuri, Otabek was waiting for my sign. “Yuuri…” I said stop. Now I was just pretending that I look for someone, actually, the view was getting blurry. Fuck this shit. My heart hurts, my whole body hurts from his voice… Until this moment I was sure that I will kill him no matter what. For what he did. For what he did not. “We were so in love… how we ended up like this?” from this question every memory came to me so fast, that my other hand just moved on its own. I quickly pulled out the _Glock_ from my belt and pointed at Victor. You dare to ask? You dare to talk about OUR love? There is no love. Our eyes finally met and that second my mind was blown away.

Really? How?

* * *

 

**2 0 1 1.**  
_Somewhere around the end of November, or something like that._

* * *

 

It was my first year in university or at least it should have been like that. But when my father is so overprotected there is no way I could ever go to university… or basically anywhere. That’s what happens when your father is the Head of Mafia. My real existence is worthless. Nobody behind these walls knows that I exist. I did home studying and all my teachers were killed later. I grew up seeing how people around me dies, how they are tortured, I grew up in the place where money was the highest priority and honor was more important than humanity. Where killers proudly called them businessmen. Blood was a normal thing to me… the death of other people just a normal job.

I could get whatever I want… I could ask for everything just with one exception – my home, was my prison. If I could say that I was spoiled… then I can also admit the fact that this was the huge part of my character. I wanted – I am getting, that’s everything. But sometimes I was thinking that I would give everything for my freedom. As Head of the Clan my father had more enemies that I could ever count, he always said that I am his secret gun, that there will the day when I am going to bring him victory. But this was so unclear. Victory where? This fight between clans is counting years and ages it will never stop, my father’s heart is made from stone. I heard that he became like this after the death of my mother. I was too young to remember how she died and talking about this with my father was pointless. In general, talking with me was not his stronger part. I wouldn’t say that my father loved me, I think he just couldn’t live with the thought that I might leave his side. That’s the reason why I was trained to use a gun and fight, I was not raised like son… more like a soldier. That’s why when my father came to my room on my eighteen birthday and said that I will become a family head after him I got in shock. I didn't want to be a part of al this shit, I told him this long ago. I didn’t know anything about real things which were going inside, they made me watch all that torturing and killing because of no reason. I couldn’t understand where this talk about becoming family head came from. I was sure that this position will get his first lieutenant who was stuck to my father’s ass like a leaf. After his words, this was the first time in my life when father smiled to me or at least the only one I remember. He looked proud, but he didn’t even have balls to enter my room. And I thought just one thing: “I had enough of this shit.”

I, an eighteen years old guy, who has never been in the city on his own, decided to run from the house. I didn’t have any documents or anything else that could prove my existence. I took some money and my favorite _Glock_ with me. I had all collection of them, for no reason… just because I wanted I could. In my heart I knew that they will find me soon enough, they were able and capture every person they wanted so… we can say I was running already knowing the end of this. But my father wouldn’t kill his son, right? I saw a lot of horrible things he did… and there was a lot of I didn’t know about.

There was a time after the lunch when there was nobody around, usually at the time I have karate practice, but not today. Normally I would just lock myself in the room and read the book or go the basement where we had a pretty cool shooting range. I didn’t know if I will have enough time to reach the city until they find out what’s going on. I mean, I was always so obedient who could ever think that I will run away? There were security cameras all around, even outside. My room was on the first floor, the only way to get out is to make security guard turn from the screen for a few minutes. The easiest way is to tell that I need something, he will run here not even thinking about the real reason. He was a new guy who was literally scared of my father. I called him and said that I have a big trouble and he needs to come to the basement where the shooting range was – the only place where there were no cameras, as I was talking to him I opened my room door and walked out that he could see that I left the room. As I thought that worked… so now I have around one minute that should be enough. I got back to my room opened the window and jumped down. Actually, it was a little bit higher than I thought, but there was no time to feel the pain, I ran towards a high fence, grabbed it and quickly climbed over. I will need to thank my trainer for this. Good thing that today they won’t be able to blame her because she is not here. I ran straight into the woods as fast as I could, not looking back.

It took me more than an hour to reach the city. And it was the first time I had such embarrassment in my life because I didn’t have any idea how to buy a ticket on the bus or metro. Obviously, people couldn’t know who I am, but I got a feeling that they are all staring at me, as I was looking as an alien. I was sure that I hid my gun pretty good, I was dressed normally in jeans, dark thin sweater, and a jacket… but I didn’t feel alright. Maybe because it’s the first time in my life I am around the people alone. Just when I actually got into the center and stopped in the middle of the square I got the feeling that… nobody cares. Nobody cares who I am and what I am doing here… people were passing by and even if they were looking at me, it was just by accident… and only girls held their eyes longer at me. I felt how my body starts relaxing. I feel good around people, I feel like a part of this world. Free. So actually nobody cares who I am, right? Nobody knows anything. Father was hiding this from me all these years, painting the world inside my head as some creepy painting, but it’s so different. If only I could get far away and run from him.

I lifted my head and looked at the skyscraper, damn it, this one is so high. I wonder how the world looks from the top of it? Maybe I can try going up? When I looked down again I saw two black expensive cars next to the entrance. There were some men standing next to them wearing suits and for one second I got into the panic. Because they looked exactly the same as those who were working for my father, he gladly called them his brothers and sons, while I was always just simple Yuuri for him. My panic ended in few second because I didn’t recognize any of their faces, they are not from our Clan. I don’t even know if they are from Mafia. I mean they can be just some businessmen waiting for their boss. Still, it’s better if get out from here.

In my life I have read a lot of books, I knew a lot of things that might happen, I even tried to imagine once how it could feel to meet a person who would captivate you without any kind of effort. When he walked out of the building I saw right away that he is different. With dark black costume and red tie, he looked stunning, his way of walking with head lifted and calm look made even me step back. I was the only one person who could look at my father’s eyes, but here it got hard to do this even from this far away. He looked like a fallen angel and just by watching at his perfect face features I could say that his soul is full of demons. The darkness in his beauty was too real. But the strong and scary energy that reached even me couldn’t hide the fact that he was like a God… and so young. He stopped and looked right at me, as he felt that I was watching him all this time. His blue eyes were the same color as the sea from those perfect invaluable paintings that now only exist just as history in books. It was art, but I never thought that bright eyes may be so dark. The man turned his head and said something to another man behind him, he nodded and then started walking towards me. Even better. I turned around ready to get out from here but then I saw another man, he was standing right in front of me. I tried to turn, but he moved with me… I smiled. Just perfect.

When I felt a hand on my shoulder I suddenly grabbed it and quickly turned around twisting his hand and kicked the man hard with my knee right into his stomach. He didn’t expect this from a person like me, not in front of all people. But unlike for all these people the city didn’t mean anything to me. I pushed the man away and started to run, nobody tried to go after me, at least I thought this way, I turned around the corner.

“You are so dead…” this voice made me flinch, but not because of the fear. It's because I have recognized it. Damn it. They found me. Hitarashi Akira, the one who perfectly knew how to control three guns at the same time and was so proud of all those tattoos he had on his body. I can’t fight with him.

“You are not the one who decides this, Hitarashi.” I walked forward and he began to follow me. My freedom lasted for about two hours, more than I have ever had. I heard how he sighed.

When we walked to the street I saw my father’s car, his driver opened the back door and he got out. The first time he was looking at me this way. He came for me all this way, it’s not like him at all. So I am in so much trouble? He raised a hand and slapped right into my face then grabbed my shirt.

“If I see you again next to Nikiforov clan, I will count this as a betrayal.” His voice was like a knife to my ears. Nikiforov clan? Who are they? Father was not mad because I ran away, but because I accidently ran into another clan? Who are they? Why would I betray my family and what that even means? As I said… in this family there is no place for humanity. But I couldn't get my answers because I refused to join the Clan long ago. I got in the same car.

That night I couldn’t fall asleep at all. I was again locked in this prison, but none of this was bothering me so much as that man who I saw today. His last name is Nikiforov? He must be the head of the clan or someone really important…. Because he is still so young. I can’t escape from his eyes, they are still following me since that minute when I saw them. No matter what, I need to find out who he is. I need to see him again. I just don't know how.

* * *

 

**2 0 1 7.**  
_Somewhere in the beginning of the year._

* * *

 

That blue color was chasing after me for years, dragging me in the same hell making me fight with devils. And I gave up. I decided to start the same game, I was still at a different level, but so much closer to the answer. I accepted to become a clan head when time comes and promised my loyalty to this family. I had to swear that no matter what I won’t break my word, I will keep all family secrets and no matter what I won’t ever try to get close with our worse enemies unless for killing. I got into this shit and actually became a part of Clan just to hear this:

“Nikiforov Clan killed your mother and sister.” From that moment they started putting in my head just one thing: if I get the chance I will have to kill them all. To pass the first test I had to choose just one, track him down and kidnap or kill, try to get as much information as I can. For that, I even got my own team. They showed me photos of family members and I found his photo right away. Even from the photo, I got the feeling that he sees right through me... even if I haven’t seen him for more than 5 years now and the only time I saw him was just for a few minutes.

That minute I still didn’t know where I am dragging myself into and who I will become because of this… what he will do to me and what I will do for him…. Who we will become.

He was the same as me. Son of the Head of his family.

Victor Nikiforov. 28.

He was my target.


	2. We will meet again. Yuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried to feel hate for him and I almost succeeded, I tried to think that he is somehow related to the death of my mother and sister, he is the reason why I don’t have a normal family and I have never been loved in my life. That’s why I am perfect for this mission because I didn’t know what it means to be loved or to love. I tried to imagine, but I couldn’t. I just don’t feel anything. Also in this photo, Victor had short hair, I clearly remember that he had a long one when I saw him… now he looked more mature, but still, I would never give him 28 years… he was gifted with eternal youth even if it was contaminated by the blood of others. I raised my hand and pointed an imaginary gun at Victor’s photo.
> 
> “Bang, Nikiforov you are dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chuu~~
> 
> I already started the list in the end notes, I will add more characters with every chapter when someone new will come~~ <3
> 
>  
> 
> With lots of Mafia love,  
> Vitavili <3

I had to accept my destiny. By getting the photo with Victor Nikiforv’s name on it I was either doomed, or either too lucky. These five years thinking about those bright eyes that might cause nothing more than pain made me think about his story. I tried to guess how many times he has killed someone, how many times someone did something to him, what made this beautiful person to fall. I wanted to find out about Nikiforov’s Clan so much, but I couldn’t because my father could learn about this and then I would be killed. No joke, if somebody betrays Family they are killed at the same second. I have seen this and not one time. From the way father looked at me on that day when he caught me looking at Nikiforov, I understood that he would not make me any exception even If I am his flesh and blood. Time passed and that view when I saw Nikiforov for the first time became blurry... but I could still see his eyes in my dreams… and one day I got tired of this. I got tired of hiding and living without existence. I knew this was my father plan from the start, he kept me here because he knew, one day I will give up and I will join the Clan like a real member of the Family. He was right and wrong at the same time. I came to him, but not because of loyalty… more because of curiosity. I can’t hide anymore and I decided to end this thing.

So everything started when I turned 24 years old. My motivation became money, guns from toys turned into a lifestyle. They told me if I am afraid to die I have to quit before the start… but I didn’t fear nor death nor dying, I had to try. I chose Nikiforov Clan myself because it was the only way to get closer to him. But I never thought that he becomes the one I will have to kill. Now I understand why my father hates that family so much, because of them my mother and sister were killed… so the fight became serious one when my father killed Victor’s mother. I don’t know which family made the first step in this war and I don’t think that it matters anymore. But if I kill Victor Nikiforov this way we will break the Head of Nikiforov's Clan. But the fact that father gave me such an important mission as my first… just made me realize that he tries to test me. He knows that it’s must be almost impossible to get near Victor but I had to succeed otherwise I will be worthless. It’s also a punishment for me... my father thought that I had to join them sooner. Now I have to pay with my life or with Victor’s. Easy. But that made my blood boil inside my veins. I can do this.

Tomorrow everything starts, I will have to meet with my team made from three people more, so there will be four of us, who will have to deal with this. I don’t even know these people, but knowing my father I was sure that he will give the best losers he can possibly find in this world. He will make this situation even worse. I looked at Victor’s photo which now was hanging on my wall. In this photo, he was wearing a long black coat and looked right into the camera as if he knew that he has been photographed. Even if this was a black and white photo I could almost see the real color of his eyes, the look was serious with a lot of confidence. This person knows what he is doing in his life. He is not forced like I am, he knows and he wants to do that. I tried to feel hate for him and I almost succeeded, I tried to think that he is somehow related to the death of my mother and sister, he is the reason why I don’t have a normal family and I have never been loved in my life. That’s why I am perfect for this mission because I didn’t know what it means to be loved or to love. I tried to imagine, but I couldn’t. I just don’t feel anything. Also in this photo, Victor had short hair, I clearly remember that he had a long one when I saw him… now he looked more mature, but still, I would never give him 28 years… he was gifted with eternal youth even if it was contaminated by the blood of others. I raised my hand and pointed an imaginary gun at Victor’s photo.

“Bang, Nikiforov you are dead.”

 

When I came into the room I saw three more men sitting at the table. The first was typing something on his computer so fast that I thought that he will set that laptop on fire, his skin was tanned, but I could have guessed that he is also from an Asian country. The second one looked like he is bored here and his look was empty, that made even me feel chills running down my spine and the last one… I don’t have any idea where he was from, but he was the only one who raised his head when I walked in. He had a beard and mustache but looked really young and what worse… he was happy. He smiled at me like seeing his favorite person in the whole world I already got scared that he will run at me and tries to hug. That’s my team? You must be kidding me. A guy with deep depression, gamer, and some clown? Yes, I am doomed.

“Maybe it’s a wrong room..?” I looked at Minako Okukawa next to me. She was my teacher, the only one who wasn’t killed because she also belongs to our Family. She taught me everything I know about guns and she is my trainer for all material arts I know. And that’s a lot, usually, women in Clans don’t have a big role, they are more for pleasure than for action, but this chick has killed so many strong men with her hands that nobody could say any word for her. She even had my father’s respect and that means a lot… she was the only one ‘sister’ among all the ‘brothers’ and ‘sons’.

“Be happy with what you have. Or you will work alone.” She rolled her eyes and entered the room I closed the door and stopped for a second, waiting for Minako to continue. Maybe she is right, maybe not… I don’t trust new people at all. “This is Emil Nekola… he is expert in all type of guns.” She looked at some kind of paper in her hand. I turned my eyes to a young man who was still smiling to me.

“What’s your favorite gun?” I asked looking right into his eyes and he didn’t turn his look. He is strong or crazy or maybe both.

“Ohhh… it’s a hard question. I love all my babies, but I guess I would choose Heckler & Koch MG5 today, I just feel like it.” Okay, he is just crazy… he just called all his guns babies, I looked at Minako papers and saw that Emil has around 1000 different guns collections. How often his mood changes? His voice is happy and he doesn’t look like a guy who might kill someone, but I think that’s what makes him more dangerous.

“Next one is Phichit Chulanont, he is a computer and technology genius.” Minako looked at the guy who was still more interested in typing something, I don’t think that he even heard her. But then he suddenly looked at me and smirked.

“Sorry! Nice to meet you! I am looking forward working with you.” This one is also not afraid of an eye contact, but even looking at his eyes I can see that he is somewhere far away but not here. Another happy guy… I hope they are not making a comedy club from this. Or killing is just a game for all of them?

“Right, alright… tell me what can you do?” I walked slowly at around the table until I was right in front of him. Phichit smiled wide at me, I just asked a question and I felt that he can talk about this for hours and never stop.

“Anything you can imagine…. Hack into any computer ooor send a virus and destroy all NASA computer system.” He shrugged as it was as simple as teeth brushing. I think he just told me a just a surface of a whole iceberg.

“Can you find a person? Fast?” Phichit rolled his eyes like I would have asked the most stupid question in the world. From the pocket of my jeans, I took out Victor’s photo and showed him. “I need to know everything about him. Where is he staying, what he is doing… like everything you can possibly find out.” Phichit took the photo from me and looked at the name, I don’t know why for a second he looked a little bit surprised but then smiled again.

“I will even find out at what time he is going to pee.” He leaned to his laptop and started typing something. Let’s just see how good he can be.

“The last one Otabek Altin… he grew up in Military… so that makes him perfect killing Machine, with gun or hands doesn’t matter.” I walked to Otabek and then he lifted his eyes and turned head at me. He didn’t smile to me like those two. I don’t know what he was thinking… but he is looking at me differently. I could say with some kind of respect. Like he knew that I am doing this against my will. I didn’t like that… I didn’t want him to know that. Otabek is the most dangerous of all of them, that’s why he must stay closer to me.

“Alright! Do you have any plans today guys? Victor is attending today a private VIP event.” When Phichit spoke making me almost open my mouth. That was fast.

“That sounds fine, let’s meet him. Can you write me and Otabek into the list?” Phichit nodded with a smile. As I thought, no problem for him. “You will stay here if we need any kind of information. Emil, what kind of accessories we should take to this kind of event?” It’s funny but I have never gone to such thing before, but I am sure we won’t be the only one guests there.

“Take a fancy Colt, I can already see you with one. Otabek should have two as your bodyguard… I would say Smith and Wesson brand or Glock, which one you prefer?” Emil looked at Otabek waiting for an answer. As my bodyguard, not bad. I should see what I have from Colts.

“Glock 18,” Otabek spoke right away. I also liked this model, maybe we are not that different as I thought before.

“Full automatic machine pistol… Not bad. Alright, I will bring it to you. And for you also, Sir… I already see a perfect one.” Emil was looking at me like trying to imagine how I look naked.

“Yuuri is fine… it’s better if we call each other by names since we will have to work together.” I gave a quick look at Minako and she nodded then walked out. She needs to report this to my father and I already know that he won’t be happy, but who cares. He was the one who gave me this mission and today is the time to show myself to the world, today everyone will learn that I exist. And you, Victor… you will meet the worst enemy you could ever find. I never give up until I reach my goal, he will soon understand that.

“Then Yuu-chan!” Phichit happily waved for me.

“No.”

 

Before leaving the house I had to take off my glasses and put lenses, I hated wearing them but today I didn’t have a choice. Last time I checked the tie on my neck and put on the black jacket. In my wardrobe, half of the clothes were casual ones but another larger half was full of different suits, from the simple ones until the one that you even have to think how to wear correctly. All of them were super expressive and made just for me. Today I chose the dark one, the color was nor was black nor dark blue, something in between. The upper part was made from three parts, shirt, waistcoat, and jacket. I used silver sleeve buttons and hid the colt that Emil gave to me in the pocket of waistcoat then buttoned up the jacket. Right, I just needed to do something with my hair. Someone knocked on my door.

“Come in.” I sighed looking in the mirror, I already saw father today. As I thought he wasn’t happy about my desition but it’s the first time in my life he couldn’t say anything. Also… he didn’t know that Victor will be at the VIP party. An old man like my father is not attending this kind of events, it looks like there will be just the younger generation.

“Are you ready? You need to leave in 10 minutes.” It was Minako she came inside and looked at me from the top until the bottom. “Woooow… I have never seen you like this. Should I help you with your hair?” she walked towards me and I turned my back to her. “All girls tonight will be yours.” She giggled with her hands combing my hair back.

“I am not going there for this.” I sighed, but I know what she had in mind if I become the Head of Family one day I will have to get married. But it’s not my biggest problem right now. First I have to show my loyalty to father.

“Of course not… Done.” She hugged me from behind and kissed my cheek. “Be careful, Yuuri,” Minako said so quietly that I thought that it was only my imagination. What was that? She cares what happens to me? When I turned around she was already gone.

 

The event was located in the center of the city. I tried to look totally calm when we had to pass face control. They checked our names also guns and just then let us in. I saw how men look at each other when we walked in. Yeah, they see my name for the first time, but my last name was enough for them… even here everyone is afraid of my Father. Some chick with really long legs and dress which was covering just her butt took coats from me and Otabek. He was walking next to me all the time, looking like a real bodyguard. I was wondering why everyone looks at us so much…

“He is at the end of the hall.” I heard Phichit’s voice in my ear, the thing he gave to us was almost invisible and we had to put this in our ear, but I heard Phichit as well as he would be standing next to me. Did he take control of all cameras in this room?

“Hey, cutie… want something for a drink?” There was another girl who came to us and she leaned forward to me, but Otabek quickly held her with his hand.

“Don’t touch him.” Just with his look, he made a girl go back right away.

“Don’t scare people… she is just a girl.” I silently told to Otabek when we were going towards the end of this hall. I already saw him… sitting on a red couch holding a glass of expressive wine, surrounded by girls. Why did my heart start beating so fast suddenly?

“Just a girl wouldn’t be carrying a gun under her dress. You are a target today for everyone.” Was she carrying a gun? I even didn’t notice that because I was too focused on finding Victor and when she leaned forward with those big boobs… Maybe I need Otabek more than I thought.

When I stepped forward to the couch a man with black hair and dark eyes, stood in front of me blocking me the way to pass. Oh, I am not allowed to be here? I looked over his shoulder and saw that Victor is looking right at me. His portrait in my head got clear again, he is the same as I remember… he hasn’t changed a bit. That stabbing glace. Yuuri, stay calm. Or could just take out the gun and kill him right away.

“It’s alright, Seung-Gil, let him pass… but without his friend.” Victor’s voice is like a honey so sweet and deep, I felt how something sticks inside my throat.

“Stay here, Otabek…” I asked with the strongest voice I could make this minute, he wasn't happy about this. But this hall is full of people, I am safe here. I passed through Seung, he looked like a guardian dog. I sat next to the Victor and one of the girls suggested me a glass of wine, I took it just because I didn’t want to look suspicious but I would never drink from the enemy’s glass. But I had to admit, Victor looked stunning… and not just because of the dark gray costume he was wearing more because of his looks, he smiled at me and slowly licked his lower lip.

“I have never seen you here… but I guess you know me already.” Victor leaned a little bit forward to me, but I still tried to sit still. I don’t like that he is so close, I don’t like that from this my heart his beating in my chest like a drum.

“I am Katsuki Yuuri… yeah, I am here to talk with you.” I said and suddenly I saw a surprise in his look. Victor leaned back and finally I could breathe in some air. Victor’s sent was so strong and made me feel strange.

“Katsuki…” he touched his lip with the index finger. “I didn’t know that Katsuki has relatives…” Of course, you didn’t. I am sure you know everything about my family except me. But Victor… I will be the person who will kill you.

“I am his son.” That just made him even more surprised. So two strongest Clans in this city and sons of the Mafia Heads just met. Must be a historical moment. I was sure, tomorrow everyone will know about me. “Just wanted to see how you look like.” I shrugged like there would be nothing special about this and looked at Otabek who was standing almost stuck to Seung-Gil. Why he looks surprised? Then I felt Victor’s hand on my leg. What the hell is he is doing???

“But you already knew how I look like, right?” not only his hand soon I felt Victor’s lips on my ear and it started to burn. I held my breath and quickly moved pushing him away. He knows… he remembers me from that day when I saw him in the city. God.

“It was nice meeting you, Nikiforov,” I said and stood up. This must end, we need a stronger plan, this is getting more complicated. I should either earn his trust and then kill him or just go in like this. We don’t have to become friends for me to do the job.

“I would say the same. I am sure we will meet again. Let’s drink for that.” He lifted his glass with the same smile that made me feel totally confused. I can't figure out what he is thinking. I also lifted my glass.

“If you say so.” When Victor drank from his glass I didn’t think much, I also drank from mine. To be honest just a drop, one little gulp, but it was too late. I heard how Otabek gasps and then a gunshot, but it was too blurry for me to see. The glass fell from my hand and everything started spinning around. Then the view turned off.


	3. You are nothing. Yuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Y-ou… Aahhh…” I move my head and touched the floor with my face, with my mouth. I wish it could cool me down, but it doesn’t help. I feel how Victor squeezes my fingers and I try to look at him again, I want him to burn here and now, but he is holding Colt revolver I had with myself pointed at my head.
> 
> “Please yourself for me… or I will make a hole in your head.” He was smiling before but suddenly Victor’s face and voice changed it’s not sweet anymore, it became sharp as a knife, but he spoke so slowly that I could understand. He is making fun of me, I opened my mouth and saliva started running down the corner. I will never… never give up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey!!!~~
> 
> Sometimes I really ask myself... why Vita? Why can't you just stop doing this?  
> Damn it... but it feels so good and it's just a start.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading this trash <3  
> Vitavili

It’s hot… it’s so hot… hot… all my body is burning. I tried to breathe in the air, but I couldn’t because it felt like my lungs were set on fire. My throat and whole mouth were so dry, so I tried to lick them with tongue, but there was no point the heat got just stronger. I silently moaned from the torturing feeling… it’s so strange. My head is spinning even with the eyes closed… I can’t think of where I am, what happened because of this heat… it’s just… I moaned again and tried to move my legs, it was hard to that like never before and everything bellow my stomach was boiling, I tried to move my hips, but it got even worse. Slowly I started to turn on my side and moaned again, grabbed my throat with one hand, I couldn’t move another one. I tried, but it was like chained somewhere, on the other side the pain in the wrist was not a case here… it was almost nothing… compared with this... this… heat on me. I slowly slid from my throat down my body, touching sweating chest… I was without my shirt. My heart was pounding, I thought that it will jump from the chest. It’s so hard… to breathe… I let in the nails in my chest but it didn’t get better.

“Are you already started playing with yourself? Give me an open view.” I know this sweet voice. It’s like honey and so deep, just from this voice I could go insane right now. Just from a few sentences said by him, I feel how my body starts to tremble, how my body wants that this voice would be on my skin right now. My heart started beating even harder. I slowly opened my eyes.

  
I was lying on the floor and it was so dirty and dark around, like a basement. But then why it’s so hot? My hand started moving on its own and I reached someone’s feet. Help… help… me to… I grabbed on the trousers of someone else’s leg, squeezed it as hard as I could and moaned again. Even this silent laugh that reached me made my fingers to hold on it stronger. With opened mouth, I tried to feel the cold air, but it was impossible.

“Oh Wow… so adorable. Look at me.” How could I resist this voice, how can I not listen to it? My body reacts so strangely to this sound. But I want it more, I want it to torture me, to touch me, to make that pain and heat go away. I lifted my eyes and I saw Victor’s face. He was sitting on the chair, straddling it with his long and strong legs, leaning against the chair’s back with his chest, with the top of his thumb touching the lower lip. My mind just went crazy… I wanted to see that it’s my thumb in his mouth and that made me moan again, from pain… I am so hard that it hurts. I heard a sound, somebody knocked on the door and then opened it.

“Hey, Vitya, we need to move, they might come any minute.” I don’t know this voice, but I can’t turn my head to see who is speaking… and from that voice next to the door nothing happens, I don’t feel anything, but just looking at Victor makes me feel so strange… and… I hate… it… I love… it… I can’t understand. Victor turns his head away from me.

“So buy me some time. I am not finished here.” His voice is different when he speaks not with me. It’s like he is bored and it’s not sweet… it gives me, even more, pain, I grabbed the expensive material between my fingers even harder.

“But-“

“Get out, Chris.” I moan again from this voice, it is strong, strict full of confidence and so hot… the door closes. “So where were we…” I didn’t move my eyes since that minute I lifted them and now finally Victor again looked at me. His gaze was freezing and it was going right into my heart and then down. I moan louder… I can’t top those sounds.

“Wh-at… wha-t ha-ve you d-one…t-o… m-e?” I tried to ask, but I had to make pauses between letters to breathe more air. I don’t understand what’s going on because my body was in pain and it was so hard to think normally… I don’t understand why… why do I feel this way?

“Oh nothing… you wanted this yourself. That’s why you drank that wine, right? It seems that this aphrodisiac works so good on you. I didn’t expect that. Beautiful to watch.” Victor slowly leaned down and with hand touches my fingers on his trousers. I want to move them, but I don’t have strengths for this, my body moves on his own, I lift my hips a little bit and the same time tears runs down my cheeks. Because what I need right now is not what I want.

“Y-ou… Aahhh…” I move my head and touched the floor with my face, with my mouth. I wish it could cool me down, but it doesn’t help. I feel how Victor squeezes my fingers and I try to look at him again, I want him to burn here and now, but he is holding Colt revolver I had with myself pointed at my head.

“Please yourself for me… or I will make a hole in your head.” He was smiling before but suddenly Victor’s face and voice changed it’s not sweet anymore, it became sharp as a knife, but he spoke so slowly that I could understand. He is making fun of me, I opened my mouth and saliva started running down the corner. I will never… never give up...

“N...o…” I tried to move my other hand which was starting getting numb, but it was really chained somewhere with handcuffs, I just couldn’t understand where. Victor raised his brow and turned his head a little bit like saying that he didn’t catch what I just said. “Ne..ve..r” I won’t let him humiliate me, not like that. This fucking bastard…

“Okaaaay.” Victor suddenly pressed the trigger, I even didn’t have time to close my eyes. My body flinched, but nothing happened. It was an empty chamber... but I was sure that before leaving the house all six chambers were loaded. Victor let my fingers go and slowly took out a bullet from the pocket of his jacket and threw on the floor. “Huh, I guess you are lucky, let’s try this again.” Oh, God… I almost forgot how to breathe. What is this fucking game? Is he playing Russian roulette with me?? “Hurry, I don’t have all night.” With his leg, Victor softly touched my crotch, but it felt like he started to stroke it hard and fast. I opened my eyes wide and let the loud moan out. Shit!! Shit shit shit… It hurts… so much… and I want more... I want to come… I can’t… I don’t want him to move his leg from there.

“N-n-n…o…” I cried out loud when he gently pressed his leg and all my body started trembling. It’s so embarrassing… I wanted to die. My cheeks were burning and I couldn’t hold my tears, but I slowly moved my hips and the stream of pleasure ran through my body.

“Oooh, you are clever… but not very much.” he moved the leg and I again slowly looked right at his eyes, they were so captivating but cold… like ice. He gave me a quick grin and then started pressing the trigger nonstop, I wasn’t able to hold the gasping… and flinching from every single move of his index finger. I counted five times, six, seven… nothing… the revolver was unloaded.

I didn’t even feel how I almost lifted all my body from fear, but now when I finally understood that there is nothing inside I just fell on the ground and started breathing fast and irregularly. I thought that he will start laughing, trying to humiliate me even more. But there was no sound from him. I slowly again turned my head. Victor wasn't sitting anymore, he was standing next to me, and from down here, he looked so tall. He slowly opened cylinder of the gun and took out another bullet from the pocket. He loaded the gun just with one and let the cylinder spin that the place of the bullet would be unknown.

“Now let’s take this seriously…” he kneeled with one knee next to me. “Do it… Yuuri.” He touched my forehead with the top of the barrel. But I even didn’t feel this at the moment, because nobody in my whole life said my name with the voice like this.

I opened my mouth like I would like to take in the air which he let out together with my name. Tears were running down my cheeks, but I still slowly started sliding down my chest and abs down until I reached my trousers, but my fingers were trembling and I couldn’t unfasten the belt. I closed my eyes… he will shoot me… he will shoot me. Just shoot already. After few long seconds I heard how he sighs I guess looking how I am trying to do what can’t be done in my condition. I flinched when his long and strong fingers touched my hand and he unfastened the belt, I silently moaned. With fast few moves he pulled down my trousers and boxers and just with the fingertips touched my hard and wet from pre-cum cock. Touch more… touch me… more… I closed my eyes harder my whole body was so tense. Touch me, take it… stroke it… make me cum… but suddenly Victor grabbed my fingers.

“Show me…” he said again with the same voice, I grabbed my cock between fingers, it was twitching and pulsating and it made me almost groan. “Moooove your hand.” He ordered and pressed harder barrel against my skin. I was shivering so much from embarrassed, from this heating feeling that didn’t let me breathe, from hate, from pleasure… from everything. “God is even boring to watch…” with his free hand Victor suddenly grabbed my face and squeezed cheeks, I moaned again… this feeling when he is touching me even here burns down to the bottom, I lifted my hips a little bit. I did what he asked, if he speaks more, just a little bit more… I will come. I will come… I would do anything for this heat of his. I opened my eyes and he was too close, our eyes met… his gaze was unreadable. “Yuuri… Yuuri… Yuuri…” he started repeating my name, leaving hot breathing on my lips and I started moving hips faster together with my hand, don’t stop… don’t stop… don’t stop… Victor leaned even more and touched the corner of my lips with his tongue slowly collecting my saliva and then inserted it into my mouth. I gasped and came so hard, I couldn’t stop moaning into his mouth. Everything just went black, I couldn’t stop coming even if Victor moved his lips from my mouth right away, but I still could feel his taste inside… everywhere.

“Just… amazing… you came so much… it’s like you are virgin or this thing really affects you so much…?” Now he started giggling and this turned into a laugh, my hips were still shivering and I couldn’t move my hand, still holding on my cock. I closed my eyes trying to turn way, to start breathing again and not burst into tears even more. It’s just insane… insane… “Listen, newbie.” Victor thrust the gun into my mouth so fast that I started choking, I opened my eyes and my hand moved on its own, I grabbed on Victor’s hand, but it was like made of rock, he was too strong or I was too weak. “You don’t have any idea where are you playing and with whom. I already knew everything about you even before you knew about me.” he was sticking the gun deeper and deeper and I started choking even harder. I tried to turn my head somehow release myself from this, but I froze when I felt his lips on my ear. “Here… you are… nothing.” He slowly licked my ear leaving a wet path on it and I grabbed his hand harder. But Victor moved from me and I had to let go, he pulled out the gun from my mouth and dropped on the floor I started coughing so hard. Victor slowly got up and I was watching how he goes towards the door and opens them, I saw there Seung-Gil standing. I blinked few times, I lost one lens somewhere so the view was a little bit blurry, but I think I saw how Victor tells something quietly to Seung-Gil and that one came in, closing the door behind himself.

He said nothing, just walked closer to me then leaned forward and I heard how he unlocks the handcuffs. Will he let me go? Of course not… I can’t believe that after what happened here just now I could be so naïve. I thought that they already made fun of me… but that's not the case, right? I became a problem and with problems in Mafia, they are dealing just in one way. Seung-Gil grabbed my hand and made me stand up. He was strong and fast… controlling my tired and still burning body as if was just a doll. He made me sit down on the same chair Victor was sitting before. I looked at him not even feeling my hands and just saw how his fist is coming right at my face. I gasped from the pain when he hit hard, making everything dark for a few seconds and from this sudden feeling I bit my tongue. My whole body just started falling but he caught me before it touched the floor, pulled again on the chair, grabbed on my shoulder and his knee got right into my stomach. I spit out the blood when my body just leaned forward on him and moaned from the pain. My bloody coughing didn’t stop him, Korean guy just held my body with one hand and with another one he hit me again and again and again and again… until I couldn’t feel anything because every part of my body hurt the same or I couldn’t feel it at all. Suddenly everything was over with a single shot. Now the one who groaned from pain was Seung-Gil, I fell off the chair hitting the floor hard with my whole body.

“Yuuri!” I heard this voice somewhere… it’s so loud. Too loud... I tried to open my eyes and look who he is, but I couldn’t see almost anything, I lost another lens also.

“Oooh, jeez… that’s a mess…” This one also, it’s a stronger voice… confident. “Don’t move or I will make a sponge from you.” Someone was touching my shoulders like trying to lift me, I blinked again, from this close I already could see almost clear… with one eye.

“W-hat… wh-at… took you… s-o lo…ng?” While Phichit was trying to help me stand up, I spit out the blood from my mouth again and somehow spoke. No really… it’s like I was waiting here for ages…

“There was… a problem on our way here.” Emil rolled his eyes, one of my hands were wrapped around Phichit’s shoulders and with another one, I tried to pull on my boxer’s and trousers. Damn it… that what it means… I was always watching how my father and others are torturing people, but it never came to my mind how it really feels. Such embarrassment. “Okay, I am finishing with this douchebag, the corridor is clear you can go.” After Emil's words, Phichit slowly stepped forward and I did the same holding on my stomach.

“Do-n’t… w..e… are… ta-king… him… wit-h.. us.” It’s so hard to talk, it’s like I am holding a hot potato inside my mouth, I spit the blood again.

“As you say. Goodnight, fucker.” I heard another gunshot, groaning and then we were in the corridor. Finally. I hoped that Phichit knew where to go. He wasn’t really strong, so I guess it was hard for him to hold my weight, he even didn’t talk.

“Oh, watch the stairs. Slowly.” I lifted my one feet and we started going up. I can’t explain why I was trusting him so much that I even moved with my eyes closed, but I still felt so strange and tired and it hurt… I just tried to concentrate on walking. But I had to stop when I felt that something is in my way. “Oh… a body, wait, I will push him down.” I opened my eyes and saw how Phichit tries to move it with his feet from our way. A dead body… I slowly turned my head and looked down. I saw at least four dead bodies more. We again started going and finally reached the door, Phichit opened them and we were outside. I don’t know where… but the weather was so cold and the wind gently wrapped around my body making the pain go away even just a little bit. Phichit opened the car door for me and I crawled inside, fully laid on the back seat and pressed my head against the soft seat. Oh, God…

“Wh…ere… where… is Ot..a…bek?” I asked after few minutes when I already could breathe normally. Phichit was sitting in the front seat. So Emil must be the driver, but where is Otabek… did they… killed him?

“They have him. I still can’t find out where. Something is blocking the signal.” Phichit’s voice was pissed off. I guess it’s really strange for him not to get what he wants right away.

“That… fuc…kin...ing…. bas... tard…” I tried to get up somehow and sit normally. In the end, I succeeded this but still looked pathetic. The pain was getting stronger every second but I finally felt another thing. Anger… Hatred… He started this… What he did to me…

“Go inside you fucking fucker… damn…son of a bitch… he doesn’t fit.” I heard Emil’s voice outside and almost the whole car started moving when he was jumping on something or in this case someone in the trunk. “Can I cut him to pieces? Damn it. Oh. Good.” I heard how he closes the trunk and soon he opened the driver door and sat in, then turned his head to me. “What now? Did you find Otabek, Phichit?” for one second more Emil was still looking at me and then at Phichit who was again holding his laptop, typing something so fast that it was impossible to follow his fingers.

“No… damn it. It seems that they also have a good hacker. Fuuuck…” it even seemed that after his words he started typing even faster, I couldn’t understand anything that was written there… some sort of codes.

“Lets… go… back.” I coughed, it was still hard to speak but I already got better. I think those feelings just woken up me inside, made me feel stronger. “As long as we have their dog they won’t do anything to Otabek…” If they haven’t killed him already… I hoped that not because otherwise, I will record how I slowly turn Seung-Gil into meat for dogs and send Victor the video.

I passed out on our way because when Phichit opened the door for me we were already next to my father’s house. Even if I were living here all my life it was hard to call this place real home. All my life it was a prison for me. I wish I had another place where to go because I didn’t want to meet my father and of course as soon as Phichit helped me get out from the car he ran outside.

“What the fuck? Are you out of your mind? You are so pathetic, I just can’t believe! And who the fuck is this?” I guess he talked about Seung-Gil which Emil was pulling out the truck. But actually, I was so tired so pissed off and so beaten that I reach the limit of shit today. I couldn’t listen to him anymore.

“Shut up!” I shouted at him so loud that I even surprised myself. I have never shouted like this in my life at anyone. At the same moment, I just heard how everyone outside who came together with my father drags the guns out and points at me.

“What… did you…say?” his voice cracked few times and that made me lift my head at him. Father's eyes were burning, I guess nobody told him to shut up in his entire life and I just did this in front of all these people. But his burning gaze was nothing after that one I saw in Victor’s eyes… it was nothing for me. I am not afraid of him.

“You gave me this mission so stay out of this. I can deal myself with everything. Can you at least once in your fucking life trust me? Just fucking once?! I can do this. Just stay out of this.” My voice became stronger. It felt so good to talk him like that and I knew that he can't do anything. He doesn’t have a choice. For around ten seconds we were staring at each other and then he turned around.

“I give you one month for this. If you fail, I will renounce you as my son. Don‘t disappoint me.“ It‘s actually the same as he would tell me: I will kill you. And he just walked back home after this. Just like that, leaving us four outside. I sighed and started moving towards the door by my own. I hate… I hate everything in this life.

“Take care of his wounds. If he dies, we won’t be able to exchange him to Otabek.” I opened the door and almost fell, Phichit was on time to catch me. “Don’t touch me!” he gasped and moved from me like I would have I started shooting him. Who the fuck I am?? Why the fuck everyone thinks that they can grab me everywhere?? I am not a thing… they wanted me to be a heartless bastard, fucking leader. I can become one.

“Yuuri…” it was Minako. She caught me again and this time I didn’t do anything to resist. “Go and do what you were told.” She looked back at them and then helped me to start walking again. We reached my bedroom and she walked me right away to the bathroom, I slowly sat on the floor. “Nikiforov did this to you?” she kneeled in front of me and lifted my head, I couldn’t look her at eyes. She was my teacher… and somehow I felt even more embarrassed than ever. I closed my face with palm. I hate this fucking world so much… I hate it… hate it… I couldn’t answer her, I couldn’t move. Just when she helped to take care of my wounds and I was already in bed alone I let those shitty tears ran down my face. I felt his hands on my body and his tongue inside my mouth and it was disgusting. What he made me did… at first, I was just planning to make this a quick death of his. But now… now I really wanted to see him suffering. I will crush him… I will.

  
I flinched when I heard how my phone started ringing, that made me woke up faster than I wanted. Because I knew who was calling. I slowly took my phone which was lying on the table next to me and answering not letting a sound.

“Still thinking about that kiss?” his sweet voice made me close my eyes and press lips harder. I never thought that I can hate so much in my entire life. “Want to do a sex call?” he giggled when I didn’t answer to him. I just can’t… my ear is burning already and I fucking hate this feeling, why my heart started beating faster? “You have something who belongs to me.” he spoke after few seconds again, the voice was playful. Victor was really enjoying the feeling that I am so weak against him. But I am not. He doesn’t know anything.

“I could say the same.” Finally, I spoke. “But I did for your doggy few holes, now he looks so much better.” I tried to speak with a smile on my lips. Even if my voice was tired, but I succeeded. Victor stopped giggling. So, after all, Seung-Gil was important for him, right?

“Hm… I could make a few holes for your teddy bear also.” But he just wanted to scare me. Thank you God, it seems that Otabek is fine for now… I silently laughed into the phone as if I didn‘t care. Victor didn‘t like that, but he tried to stay cool. Maybe Seung-Gil is not just important but also knows some information? “How about an exchange?” he silently asked and I started thinking what it's more important right now. Getting Otabek back or information about Nikiforov Clan… damn it, I knew the answer… but I can’t leave Otabek like that. “Bring him tomorr-“

“Shut up, Nikiforov. It seems that your doggy is important to you, so I will tell what happens. You come tomorrow alone to the old fish fabric at 10 a.m. if I see someone with you, I will kill your dog at the same second.” I said everything fast and I didn’t care if he understands or not.

“And what if I kill yours also?” why his voice turned from that sticky one, to almost angry? What is so important about that Korean guy? It sounds like Victor really cares about him. Why should he care about some bodyguard?

“Kill him, I don’t care.” I sighed and hung up the phone. Then slowly sat on the bed and tried to get out grom it. My body was like one big wound, it hurt everywhere. But my curiosity now was bigger than this pain.

I took my bathrobe, put it on and walked out of the room, holding on my stomach. Lights turned on automatically, but I didn’t stop even for a second I walked until the basement door opened it and went inside, slowly climbed the stairs. I saw a light in one room so I turned there. Seung-Gil was sitting on the ground his hands were chained, next to him there was Phichit helping him to drink water from the glass.

“What the fuck you are doing? Giving a water to enemy maybe you should also feed him or what?” Phichit flinched when I came in and dropped the glass, Seung-Gil pointed his dark eyes at me.

“He lost a lot of blood…” Phichit tried to explain himself, but I just rolled my eyes. Obviously, this guy didn’t grow up in Clan or any other group similar to this one. He is just too kind for this shit. I showed with my eyes for him to move. “Oh, and I found where they are keeping Otabek.” He told me just before leaving again turning his voice into happy one.

“Alright, we are going there in early morning, tell Emil to be ready at 8 a.m.” He nodded and smiled at me. I never had people in my life who would smile for me like this. He was looking at me… like I would be a… friend to him. What the..? What it even means? I didn’t have any idea. When he left I took one chair which was standing against the wall and sat on it in front of Seung-Gil. “Now… we will talk. Or not.” I shrugged, took out the _Glock_ from the pocket of my bathrobe and pointed at him. I don’t care which option he will choose.


	4. The Game.  Yuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blond one and Emil was still in the same position and I stretched my back took the gun with both hands and lifted it targeting right at blond's head. I was pretty good at shooting from the distance and this time I can’t miss. It will be hard because my hands are trembling a little bit and the pain is coming back. I had to take a deep breath and stop listening to the sounds around for a moment. My index finger was already on the trigger. I slowly let the safety down and….
> 
> “Shhhh, piglet. Not so fast.” This silent and sweet voice came out of nowhere and the view turned off when someone’s palm covered my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!
> 
> I changed the age of Yuri. He must be 15, but in this fic he is 18. I want him and Otabek to be together at some point, but I don't like underage things TT_TT sowwy.
> 
> Grab some coffee and I hope you will enjoy reading this,
> 
> Thank you<3  
> Vitavili

I could say that Seung-Gil was a good soldier, from his eyes it was impossible to tell how he feels about this whole situation. I remember that he had the same face in the basement when he was looking right into my eyes before starting hitting my face. It’s like he doesn’t care or doesn’t feel… like was raised up just like an animal for killing. It’s not like I was feeling pity for him, but at some point, I felt a little drop of respect. He wasn’t afraid to lay his head for what he believes in. For now. All people have some weak points and I was about to find his. Is this man really so apathetic to the life? It sounds like a perfect tool for dirty jobs, I guess Nikiforov was using him exactly for this.

“What Nikiforov told you next to the door before leaving?” I leaned a little bit forward because sitting in one position started causing extremely sharp pain in the stomach, but it should have looked like I want to hear an answer as soon as possible. That’s the difference between me and my father, he didn’t have patience at all while I could wait a lot before getting what I want. But damn it, today I am breaking all the rules and when I saw a grin on Seung-Gil lips, I understood what’s the biggest problem with me. I am too soft. Right. I quickly pulled off the gun's safety and his face became serious. Still without any sign of fear, though.

“You won’t shoot me,” he said so quietly that I almost thought that I am just hearing things, but Seung-Gil’s lips really moved. He really shouldn't have said that. I mean, even if I need to keep Seung-Gil alive to save Otabek my hand might accidently slip. There are some priorities that are higher in this family than humanity. I never agreed with them, but now I know why I should. I smiled at him and pressed the trigger. He trembled once.

“That was close. I don’t think that someone would want to take the bullet out of your dick.” The gun was still pointed at Seung-Gil’s crotch. The bullet hit just one inch from the actual target, on purpose of course. “Don’t underestimate me. If you still want to use that thing in your life, speak.” Watching how he is sitting frozen with widely opened eyes while listening to my words somehow made the things clear. He is just pretending that he doesn’t fear anything and he didn’t expect me to shoot.

“Give you a little lesson for now.” Seung-Gil’s voice was even more silent than before. That doesn’t make sense, so Nikiforov didn’t give an order to kill me? The lesson for what? Seung-Gil slowly pressed his head against the wall and closed his eyes. From this close I could see how fast he is breathing, man’s chest was lifting irregularly… no matter how cold he was, he was scared of death. Until the second I shot at him, Seung-Gil was calm because he knew that he will survive, but now he wasn’t so sure. Me neither.

“Why?? What the hell with those lessons?” I didn’t shout but my tone rose a little bit. I couldn’t understand what kind of game Nikiforov is playing. Even if he knew about me the truth, why he played with me and then let go… wait… let go?

What if everything was planned from the start? What that man told… that they have to move before someone comes. So Victor knew… he knew that someone is coming to get me and he still left Seung-Gil behind. Fuck, Nikiforov even knew that I won’t kill this guy because he has Otabek. So… so he knew that we will meet again. I can’t believe… he was fooling me from the start, from the first second I was still into Victor’s game, I was never in charge of this situation. Even when he called… damn it. I can’t believe that I got on this again! So easily! Seung-Gil was smiling still with the eyes closed. Victor is still few steps forward.

I got up from the chair and ran outside to the corridor. I mean I wish I could tell that I ran because I had to hold on my side and legs felt like jelly so I grabbed the wall and slowed my steps. I need to find Phichit, I need him right now, we can’t wait until the morning, and there is no time for this. As it was getting harder and harder to breathe with every step I was making I had to make few stops. Why I have to be so weak at the time like this? Not even talking about climbing the stairs, when the heart was beating faster than the time which I didn’t have right now at all. My whole body was sweating, and I grabbed on the chest… I could be worst… I could be worst… I tried to convince myself to move faster. I didn’t lose that much blood today, just my body was exhausted and all muscles trembling. It’s not the time to be weak, I need to be smarter and faster… that man, he can’t beat me. I always get what I want. I grew up this way. Finally, I reached the door with my hand and almost fell on the floor, it feels like I was running for my life but actually, I just had to climb the stairs. This game is the similar, life or death. But Nikiforov started playing with a wrong man. I never give up.

“Phichit!" I shouted walking through the corridor, his room was just around the corner. And I couldn’t understand that actually, I was standing on my feet just because of my stubbornness, not because I could functional like a normal human. He opened the door and was in time to catch me, still, I almost fell on him.

“What—“

“Where… where… the si-gnal… is co-ming…from..?” I asked grabbing him with my hands and talking like I would be suffering from asthma, I was so out of breath that even my head started spinning. For a second I even couldn’t understand what he answered to me, I just tried to get back to myself and when colors around me turned on I was already sitting on the chair.

“Yuuri? You hear me…?” I closed and opened my eyes again then leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. That’s bad, I am not strong enough. But what I really don’t need is this fucking faked worried voice.

“The signal… tell me where the signal is coming from.” I was still keeping on the same subject because it’s the only important thing here. It will prove my thoughts or calm me down, the only way to find out in what deep shit I got myself into. Phichit was looking at me for a few seconds then at my gun, which I was still holding in the right hand. He turned around and looked at his computer.

“It’s… oh… it changed… now it’s coming from old fish fabric near the shore. That’s so strang—“

“We are going there now. Wake up Emil and take that shithead from the basement, we are leaving in half an hour.” So I was right… I swear, we got the signal just because Nikiforov wanted us to see, not because Phichit hacked their code. And now he is playing with me… and if I would have gone to save Otabek in the morning at the same minute he would have won the game. Maybe Victor has won one level, but I can be better at second.

“Yuuri… I think you haven’t seen yourself in mirror you can’t g-“

“You are here to listen to my orders not to pretend that you are my friend. Understood? Now do what I said.” I looked at Phichit with all that anger that I actually felt for Nikiforov because he was fooling around with me. One glance was enough for him, he quickly nodded and then walked out from the room. I guess there are some things that I took from my father he was staring like this at everyone around.

  
After half an hour I walked out of my room fully dressed, that was a hard job because it hurt everywhere and I had to drink two strong pills from pain in order not to start groaning. I have never felt so impatient in my life, everything inside was literally burning, adrenaline running through my veins. All I wanted to see now was Victor’s face in shock when he comes there tomorrow in the morning and I will be waiting for him with the deadly shot. The suit I was wearing now was one of the simplest I had because I just didn’t have strengths to look for something more fancy, even when I had to button white shirt my fingers were trembling like I would be a drug addict. If hunting Nikiforov becomes my drug I don’t mind. Before leaving I also took with my black long coat and two guns. They were already waiting for me outside.

“Is that freak in the truck?” I asked glancing at the car and climbed the stairs down. Emil nodded and I walked to the back seat. The strong medicine I drank before helped a little bit, even if my face didn’t look so well and I had to wear glasses this thing just can’t wait. “Drive fast.” I looked through the window when Emil started the car. He didn’t say a word, but I had to hold on the seat all the way. Yes, this one understands something.

It was around 4 a.m. when we came to the fish fabric, everything around was so quiet like in the cemetery, not even the wind was blowing or not even talking about the sea which actually right now looked more like a lake. It was cold outside even if there was no snow, but I am sure that temperature was really low. The cold was biting my cheeks when I got out of the car so I quickly wrapped myself in the coat harder and showed with my head to take Seung-Gil out of the truck. The gates were opened so I started walking first and didn’t stop when I heard groaning behind me. Emil wasn’t acting like a soft kitty with Seung-Gil. Good. This guy won’t live until the end of this day anyway. Our car was not the only one, there was two more so I didn’t know how many people were inside but we were not alone here. I stopped next to the door and Phichit opened them for me the light was turned on.

“Did we disturbed something important?” I asked out loud when I saw a tall man’s back. He suddenly turned around, but too late I quickly raised my hand with a gun and shoot him right in the forehead. One down. Nobody next to me didn’t move except Seung-Gil, he couldn’t run because Emil was pointing a gun at his head. But I understood that he knew this guy… well, I didn’t. It’s not the first time in my life I kill the person, my father was making me do that since childhood. But this one was the first real enemy. I looked at the body. Dark haired, he looked like Chinese. I didn’t stop, stepped over the man and walked to the big hall.

I saw Otabek right away, he was sitting in the deepest corner, with his head lowered down from this far he didn’t look really injured, but who knows. And there were two cars, even if they didn’t expect us to come now there was still too little people. Phichit saw Otabek, stepped forward and then somebody shoot as us from above, it almost hit him, but I pushed Phichit with my hand in time.

“Give him to me,” I said Emil and dragged Seung-Gil from his hands, he was with handcuffs so couldn't resist. I kicked his knees from the inner side and made him kneel. “Show yourself or this one will be also dead.” I was looking up, with my eyes, searching for the one who let the shot out, but he was hiding. There was just one balcony, so he must be there. While I was searching Emil quickly walked to the wall and started going towards Otabek, Phichit was still standing still. It’s better if he doesn’t move. As soon as Emil reached Otabek I pressed the gun at the back of Seung-Gil’s head.

The man showed himself. The man or boy whatever… I would say he was around eighteen. With blond hair until his shoulders even from here, I could see that he is really pissed off right now. I made him come out from his hideout, he slowly started walking towards the stairs holding new shining Beretta brand gun and stopped before going down. He was extremely skinny, but not very short. I could even say that from the distance he could look like a girl. Wearing expensive suit he looked not like a regular bodyguard or member, he was someone important. He slowly pointed the gun at me and I put my index finger on the trigger. Even if he shoots, I can be faster. The boy started going down, step by step and I couldn’t let my eyes off him. When he was closer I saw that he has really strong gaze, those green eyes were not just angry, they were also smart.

“You look like you gonna get sick right now,” I said with the smile when he was already in front of me, Phichit which was standing behind me, now also took out the gun and pointed at the blond guy.

“Yeah, from your face, pig.” I wonder where that hate comes from? Or he already knows about me and how I look like, or Seung-Gil is also important for him. What’s about this dog? I licked my lips when the boy moved a little bit closer and Seung-Gil raised his head.

Everything happened so quickly. Suddenly Seung-Gil jumped on his feet, knocking the gun from my hands, but I pressed the trigger and let the shot out in the air, Phichit behind me shot at the blond one, but Seung-Gil jumped in the way and the bullet went through his shoulder. He fell on the ground and let the painful moan out, but he wasn’t able to do anything because his hands were chained behind his back. I grabbed Phichit’s hand and we both quickly hid behind the door next to us, the bullet crossed one inch from my head. That was close. Damn it. I was too concentrated into that new punk, or maybe my reaction was just too slow because I drank that medicine from pain. I took out my other gun and looked at Phichit, he slowly shook his head, saying that he is alright. I heard a gunshot, again and again, now Emil was left to take care of that blondy. Good damn it that was so close… I slowly looked what was happening, Seung-Gil was still lying on the floor while blond one had mine and his gun, standing in the middle of the hall with Emil. He also had two guns.

“Look at that shithead for a sec, don’t let him move,” I whispered to Phichit, he nodded and went to Seung-Gil turned him around that one looked like he has passed, but just in case I shook slowly my head that Phichit won’t let the gun down. If that Seung-Gil can jump like a frog, we can expect everything from him.

The blond one and Emil was still in the same position and I stretched my back took the gun with both hands and lifted it targeting right at blond's head. I was pretty good at shooting from the distance and this time I can’t miss. It will be hard because my hands are trembling a little bit and the pain is coming back. I had to take a deep breath and stop listening to the sounds around for a moment. My index finger was already on the trigger. I slowly let the safety down and….

“Shhhh, piglet. Not so fast.” This silent and sweet voice came out of nowhere and the view turned off when someone’s palm covered my eyes. I pressed the trigger and shot, but there was no sound of someone being hit, so I missed. I felt a strong body behind me and I couldn’t move, not because I didn’t want to, but because there was a high chance that he is holding a gun in the other arm. “Drop that gun or I will use this to warm you up.” He didn’t say what, but I knew too well even without words what he will use. The gun slid down through my fingers and fell on the ground, the sound was loud, it was painful because together with this gun I dropped my protection and now I felt like naked again. He was wearing a glove, pressing my glasses against my skin hard, so I grabbed his hand with both of my mines, but I could do anything more. He was taller and stronger than me, that’s the fact. Nikiforov pushed me with his body and I moved forward. “Tell your babies to drop guns.” He slowly whispered to my ear and I wanted to move my head but jus imagining that he might pull the trigger right away made me stop. Why can he say this himself?

“Drop your guns…” I said also silently, but the quiet around was so strong that I even heard how they are putting guns on the ground. We were walking forward and I was feeling my heart beating somewhere in the throat. How come I didn’t hear how he walks behind me? Our how he enters the building? Was he standing in the shadows all this time? There was a lot of dark corners here. What should I do? How should we get out alive from here?

“Perfect, Yuuri.” He stopped and then let the hand down, I moved at the same second when I got the clear view. It was an instinct, he could have shot me right away, but he didn’t. We were next to Emil and the blond one. I turned around quickly and saw that Victor is smiling one hand he was keeping in the pocket of his dark brown coat and in another he was holding a cup of Starbucks coffee. He didn’t have a gun?! Jeez. So when he said… warm me up… he had in mind coffee. This fucker… I just can’t. And now he is standing with that smile of his like he would be totally innocent like he wouldn’t be also a heartless asshole killer who is torturing people for fun. We are from the same pit, just diggers are different, always fighting who dig deeper.

“Yuri, let the gun down.” Victor looked quickly at the blond one and the boy did this. Yuri? Why his name is so similar to mine? Does Victor has some stupid fetish about names? I wouldn’t be surprised, this man is just too strange. I couldn’t not notice that he still talks with me differently… or maybe I am just imagining things. “I just can’t believe that you keep falling into my traps. It’s just ridiculous. You could just admit, that you want to see me again.” No, really his voice is different, even the smile. Victor started laughing and I stepped back until I was next to Emil, my hand slowly moved behind his back and I touched his jacket. When he got out of the car, I saw that Emil has a small gun behind the belt, so I was trying to reach it.

“Stupid Vitya, I would be sleeping right now, you know? Let’s just kill them and go back home.” Yuri talked not taking eyes off Emil who somehow was still keeping the smile on his face. I said, this guy it’s too crazy or maybe he thought that I want to grab his ass before dying. Not really. Found it. I dragged out the gun and quickly pointed at Victor, it was a small revolver and I hoped that it was loaded. Yuri at the same time pointed the gun at me.

“You think it’s worth dying?” Victor raised his brow, but I swear I saw how shadow ran through his face. The dark one, the same I saw that day when we first met. Real him, there he is.

“Worth if I kill you.” I was looking into that bright color of his eyes and I couldn’t say what they reminded me of. In this light they were not like a sky, the color was sinful and deep, at least 10 shades darker than the last time I saw him.

“Why you want to kill me that much?” That was literally the most stupid question he could ever ask, I opened my mouth when he was standing like he really wouldn’t understand. Of course, there it was my task to kill him, but even if not this, then...

“Oh… I don’t know… maybe because what you did just six hours ago?!” My voice, of course, was full of sarcasm, but Victor for one second really looked lost, like he would have an evil twin brother and this Victor would have nothing to do with that. He is again making fun of me. That’s enough… just… Somebody gasped. I looked through Victor's side and I saw how another tall blond guy is holding a knife at Phichit's throat, his cheek was already bleeding.

“Oh right… I forgot about that.” Victor even didn’t move after hearing sounds, like screaming for him would be a normal thing, like a music to his ear. “But just don’t lie that you didn’t like that.” While I was still in shock from his shitty acting, Nikiforov smiled and I pressed the trigger, shooting right at his coffee cup, he gasped, quickly moving his hand.

Emil jumped at Yuri at the same time before he shot at me, they both fell on the ground. Yuri dropped guns and now they were fighting for them, Emil was taller and stronger, but Yuri looked real quick. I didn’t watch the end, I shot again this time right at Victor, but nothing happened. There was just one freaking bullet? Fuck this shit.

We moved at the same time, I dropped the gun and Victor grabbed my hand. I hit his stomach with my knee, one time, but he twisted my hand and I grabbed on his shoulder that I could hold on and not let him break it. I was too weak, too tired… and my anger didn’t help, he turned me around and punched right into the face then pushed me away, I fell on the ground breathing fast. He didn’t hit hard and that was strange, he could just break my nose, but it’s like he just wanted me to let him go. Victor walked to me and slowly kneeled, pressing my chest with one of his knees. I held a breath and let the nails in the floor, I was breathing loud and even if I wanted to be a hero here, my lips were still trembling. Just from his gaze. I fucking hate him. I really do.

“So what... you kill me now because I took your virginity in masturbating?” what kind of shit he is talking about? I tried to move, but he just pressed me harder. Next to me Emil and Yuri was still fighting, now maybe not even for those guns, but just to kick each other ass. “Outside five of my men are waiting. Even if you come out somehow from here alive, they will kill you after you make the first step.” That made me almost relax. That’s how it is, they are outside, all of them. A trap. Like Victor said. So what now?

“What…do you want?” Even if I didn’t have any chance, I grabbed on his knee, which was still pressing my chest. I swear he must feel how my heart is beating in the chest. It's crazy and why my face is all heated up?

“I want you to help me.” He touched my face with his fingers, he was still wearing gloves and he was touch a place where I had wound, the feeling was unpleasant. I don’t want him to touch me at all, it’s just disgusting. And what does he mean by help? I didn’t answer him. “You see I made sure that nobody could find out who you truly are… so you still are unknown for the rest of the world. Just magical. I need your to help me kill one man. If you agree… I will just let you go… all of you. And if not… well, the answer is just one.” His fingers slid down my chin and neck until he reached the first coat button. He wants to use me for his own things. That’s why he didn’t kill me until now… makes sense. But like hell, I would work together with him or for him, when all I want to do is see him dead. “You don’t have a choice, Yuuri…” it feels like he just pressed me into the corner. Victor was just touching my neck but it felt like strangling.

“Alright.” I looked away and answered to him. But not because I wanted…. Or because I didn’t want to kill him. It’s just because I can also make use of this. What if I make Victor believe, little by little…. That he can trust me and then I will just kill him. Or I don’t know. I still didn’t have a clear plan, but I can think of something. Of course, he would have thought of this already… so he will be careful. But just... what if. God… I can’t think anymore. This day was just too long. Victor didn’t show any signs that he doesn’t believe me. He quickly stood up.

“Yuri…. Stop playing.” I slowly sat on the floor holding with my hand and Yuri quickly jumped from Emil, his lip was bleeding. Is he really was just playing around? Emil didn’t look really hurt, but I saw how he is holding on his side. “Chris, let the poor boy go… and take Seung-Gil.” The man listened right away. Phichit moved from him and pressed fingers at the small wound in his throat, Chris grabbed Seung like he wouldn’t weight anything and he went out first, after that Yuri. I saw how Emil grabs his gun and points at Victor, but I quickly shook my head and he didn’t shoot. Victor stopped for a second before leaving.

“I will wait for you on Monday at 9 am next to that building where you saw me for the first time.” He waved at me and smiled then turned his head a little bit, but I couldn’t see his eyes because his silver hair was covering one side of his face. “And bring me a latte from Starbucks.” He quickly smiled and then left. After around ten seconds of silence, I slowly laid down on the floor. This man… I will be the cause of his death or he will be of mine? I didn’t know the answer… but then why my heart just keeps painfully beating in the chest... as his leg would be still there, pressing it with all of his dark shades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **BONUS::**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> #1  
> *Victor is holding a cup of Starbucks coffee*
> 
> Yuuri: Before shooting and other things... where the hell you got Starbucks coffee 4 a.m. in the morning???
> 
> Yurio: Oh... That's a good question.
> 
> Victor:.... *is working at Starbucks part-time, so he has keys from the shop*
> 
> Victor: ....
> 
> Victor: ....I threatened the manager with a gun and he made me one.
> 
>  
> 
> #2  
> *Victor is walking out, but then he stops and looks at Yuuri*
> 
> Victor: And bring me your fave dildo. And some pink champagne.
> 
> Yuuri: What.
> 
> Victor: What.
> 
> Victor: ...
> 
> Victor: I mean... Starbucks latte.


	5. Hold the enemy even closer. Yuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What the hell are you doing?” When the elevator started going down I quickly pulled out my gun, but Victor grabbed my wrist.
> 
> “Oh, don’t be such pussy…” he smiled and squeezed my wrist so hard that I dropped the gun. Victor doesn’t have a gun with himself yet there is so much confidence in his eyes like I never had in my life.
> 
> “What do you want from me?” This question which I just couldn’t stop asking, but it was the most important of all. What is going on inside his sick brains? I am a guy! Why he just doesn’t stop teasing, like I would have been some kind of girl. Victor stepped forward still holding on my wrist and placed his lips at my ear.
> 
> “I know… I know why you want to kill me.” he said silently letting go of my hand and I don’t know why suddenly I felt so weak. Not because my secret mission is not secret at all, but because his voice was soft and sweet like he knew what I was feeling. But he doesn’t.
> 
> “Why?” I pretended like I would be dumb and couldn’t understand what he is talking about. Victor was so close, I even didn’t feel how I stepped back and touched the wall with my back. My breathing was getting faster. Does it mean that they have a spy in our Clan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!~~
> 
> Next chapter will be from Otabek's side. I still haven't decided should I write it in the first person or third. Surprise!~
> 
> Enjoy the chapter and thank you so much for reading this <3 <3 
> 
> Vitavili~~~ <3
> 
> Tumblr: @[vitavilichan](vitavilichan.tumblr.com)
> 
> P.s. Vitya needs to stop his hands ;3 or not.

* * *

  **Monday**

* * *

I wish that time would have jumped this day and after Sunday there would be Tuesday right away. Four days in thoughts about Victor Nikiforov didn’t bring me any joy, just enormous headache. That man was one huge mystery… I couldn’t understand how he is thinking and what exactly he wants. Help him to kill someone? What the hell? He belongs to one of the most powerful families in this country, it’s not a problem to kill someone for him. I am sure he started using guns even before he learned how to walk. I couldn’t understand what actual plan he is making and what is the real reason? Why he needs my help? What was bothering me even more – that man he is always one step further than I am. It was my goal to kill him, but how I suppose to do that? I couldn’t think of any plan and I knew that he is now laughing at me because I am stupid and it was so easy to trick me already two times. I was regretting my choice to join Family work just now. If I knew everything sooner he would already dead… but now I had to take this punishment and figure out by myself. The only one idea I could think of right now was to try get closer to him… how do they say keep your friends close and enemies even closer?

Then my father asked me to come to his workroom… that time I was even closer to the death.

“So you have some news, plans?” he was looking at some papers on his table with a lot of numbers. Our clan was in charge of the most expensive and luxurious Casinos all around the country, but this was just beautiful surface. Under it was dark and ugly things.

“I don’t have any idea why you asked me to come. I thought you gave me one month? It still just three days passed.” I quickly looked at the man next to the door. Why he needs that damn bodyguard in his own house. He doesn’t feel safe?

“Yuuri.” He lifted dark eyes at me, that way making me freeze. Not because of the fear… because he was looking at me with those eyes as he looks at everyone. Even if I grow up knowing that he doesn’t see me as I would be his son. It gets me every time. “I gave you a chance… to tell me yourself. But you want it in an ugly way, right?” After his words, the man next to the door walked out, but I was still standing still.

“So you know…”

“Of course, I know. I thought I said to kill him, not to become friends… should I remind you how killing looks like?” he stood up and came close to me. His eyes were already killing me, but I knew what he wanted to do… he wanted to make me kill someone now, in front of him.

“I have a plan. So just leave it to me. I won’t disappoint you.” I tried to keep my voice calm, holding both hands behind my back that he couldn’t see how fingers are trembling a little bit because actually, I was lying not just to my father but to my Clan’s boss. And this man can smell lies from the distance.

“Oh you say so…” he put one of his hands on my shoulder and leaned forward. What is he doing? He has never hugged me in his life before. I suddenly felt something sharp at my side, I held my breath when I understood that he is holding a knife. “Don’t you dare to turn your back to me… don’t you dare.” He whispered with cold voice but there was something strange in it, like a little bit of fear? Or desperation.

“I won’t, father. I promise.” After these words, he stepped back and I saw that he is holding scissors. He turned his back and just now I sighed. God damn it. This world really hates me. I bowed to him and then walked towards the door.

“I am changing the plan. I want you to bring him to Dungeons and kill him in front of me.” I stopped when he talked, but didn’t turn my head, waited for a few seconds more than walked from the room.

Leaving Casino business aside, there was a real thing going on. Prostitution – just in this city he had 10 brothels – not just a places where women illegally were selling their bodies to men, things like BDSM or rapping, even such things as gang sex were considered as normal. And not just women, but also a man with man, women with women – there was no limits in that place. People selling, people torturing, people killing, even sale of organs – all perversions you could only think of. The main _whorehouse_ – how it was called by some customers was here in this city and it had what my father called Dungeons – underground cells for torturing people with all kinds of things that can cause enormous pain. I was there just once, but even thoughts about that place were making me sick.

  
“Should we stop by Starbucks?” We were already on our way to the meeting when I remembered last night's talk with my father. Emil’s voice who was driving woke me up from it. Starbucks, what the hell?

“Don’t be ridiculous.” I rolled my eyes and sighed. Like I would ever buy coffee for that grizzled freak. I am sure he was teasing me back then.

Otabek was sitting in the front seat. When we found him, he had just minor wounds, but they used some kind of drugs on him, so two days in row Otabek was vomiting and couldn’t eat anything. It seems that he could have run away that night, but Nikiforov pointed a gun at my head and said that if Otabek won’t give up, he will kill me. So he gave up. Nikiforov Clan had underground drugs and opium business, hidden under bars, strip clubs and night clubs mask. I learned this from information that Phichit found. Of course, my father knew all this stuff, but as he wished I had to do everything alone.

Emil stopped the car in front of the same skyscraper I saw Victor first time, now it looked different, more modern and even if I was older now somehow I thought that it looks higher than before. Sure it was not, it’s just me who became weaker because of all this. Otabek opened the door for me and I saw Phichit standing in the shadow hugging his laptop like it would some national treasure. I guess with all that information he had inside we could call it like this.

“Yuu-chan!” he waved at us when he saw me walking towards him. God, this kid.

“I asked not to call me like this. Do you have everything I asked for?” I raised my brow and he nodded few times with a smile. I felt how Otabek and Emil are staring at me waiting for an explanation, but I don’t have to explain anything. They are working for me and it depends on me what they know and what not.

“Good morning.” We lifted our eyes and saw to girls walking out from the building. The word _girls_ don’t really fit here because they were grown up women. Both of them wearing leather pants, white shirts, and jackets. I could even say that they could be sisters, but when girls came closer I saw that actually, even their skin color is a bit different.

“Please follow us.” One of them with long black hair smiled, but the one with red hair didn’t. She was looking at us a little bit suspicious. Like I would even care. Are they working for Nikiforov? I walked first and after me Otabek. Emil and Phichit were in the back.

We entered the building and as I thought it was modern and luxurious inside. I saw security and few people, but they were passing by not even noticing us. We entered huge elevator and girl with red hair pressed number 81. They both were standing more on one side and we on the opposite. Otabek took a place between me and girls, like ready to beat them any second. I think after what happened he will try to show me that he is not worthless as the bodyguard. Well, I never said to him that he did something wrong, but I guess this guy was disappointed in himself. Otabek just doesn’t like to be weak. As he told me, that little blond one whose name was almost like mine used drugs on him. So I guess Otabek’s hatred for Yuri was almost as strong as mine for Victor. The elevator stopped at the right floor pretty fast. We walked out and one of the girls showed us the door in front.

“You will have to leave all your guns here. Please.” The friendly one with black hair showed us at the table. How can I possibly leave my gun and go to the enemies’ side without any protection? She must be kidding me. I was looking at the table like it would be some kind of poison and she was waiting, I could just go back or shoot her, but then everything would be in vain. I am sure there is a reason why the meeting takes place on this floor. He knows I can’t escape. I know that too.

“Do as she says.” I took out my gun and put it on the table, Otabek did the same, holding the same poker face I had, Phichit nodded also putting his Glock on the table, only Emil looked like he is in pain when he put three guns on the table. “All of them, Emil…” I sighed and I almost could hear how he is crying inside. He took two more of them. “All…” the last one was a small revolver in his pocket. When all of his _babies_ were on the table Emil looked like he was a mother who just lost children. I can’t even explain how girls were looking at us.

“You can take them back before leaving. Please, this way.” She opened the door and I walked in first. It was a huge meeting room with a round table in the middle. Victor Nikiforov was sitting at it in the back on a big comfortable leather chair wearing a black shirt, waistcoat, and red tie. Sitting at the table, I saw all others, the blond one Yuri, the other blond – Chris and Korean guy – Seung-Gil.

“Yuuuuri!!!” Nikiforov shouted and waved with a smile like I would be a long time no see friend. I touched my gun holster, but it was empty. Maybe that’s why they took them away. Like knowing that first thing I will try to do is shooting him right in the head. “Sara, Mila good job, girls.” Girls nodded for him and also found a place at the table. “Well, sit down.” I touched the nearest chair next to me. “Noooo, Yuuri… you come here. I missed yo-“

“Stop fooling around, Nikiforov. I am not here of my own choice. So let’s end this quick.” After my words, the smile on Victor’s face was gone as fast as it was blown by the wind. Oh, God... Alright. I showed others to sit with the hand and walked to Victor’s chair. It was the only one here. So where should I sit?

“Come. On my lap.” He showed me with hand and I felt how chills ran down my spine, everyone was staring at us. No way, I would rather die. I was just standing next to him and finally, Victor gave up. “By the way, where is my latte?” he asked looking me right in the eyes. I am not afraid of that blue color, it doesn’t go through me, not at all… no, my heart is not beating like crazy. Why am I so worried? I didn’t answer anything, I didn’t even take off my coat or gloves.

Few seconds after that he turned the head away from me and I grabbed a chair, then sat next to him, as he wished. I have to hold on somehow, it’s really hard to be friendly with a person who does nothing more just makes fun of you and humiliates in front of your subordinates.

“Alright, let’s start the meeting. Maybe first let me introduce my team. This is Christophe, he can get any kind of information you need, you already met my bodyguard Seung-Gil, my girls Sara and Mila also are ready to kick your ass anytime, Mila is really good at technologies as for Sara she is really a smart little genius. And Yuri… let’s just say that you don’t want to make him mad.” I was looking at every of them one by one, trying to understand the real role in this game. Chris was smiling for Phichit, like just a few days ago he wasn’t holding a knife pressed to Phichit's throat. Seung-Gil’s eyes were pointed at the wall and as for that Yuri, he was the only one who looked right at me. I could tell that there was no need to make him mad, he already hated me with his eyes.

“If you have such team, why you need me to help you?” it was an important question, but I looked at Victor and understood that I won’t get a normal answer he was looking at me with that dumb smile like he doesn’t understand what I am talking about. He won’t tell me the real reason, right?

“Because I want to, of course.”

“You always do what you want?” we were staring at each other for too long, my eyes can’t handle this.

“Mostly.” He leaned a little bit forward and I leaned back, what the hell he is doing? “And you?” Victor asked silently still in the same position and all I wanted was just to go through my chair.

“As you see not, otherwise I wouldn’t be here.” Thank you, God, my words made Victor lean back, he didn’t look happy, but like I even care. He is just too much. Nobody was looking at us, but because of that, I felt even more embarrassed.

“Okay, let’s just start then. Chris, we are listening.” Finally. After Victor’s command, Chris stood up holding some papers, one of them he passed through the table and I saw a photo of a black haired man. He looks like a drug addict.

“Our target is Georgi Popovich. Twenty-eight years old, current location unknown. Long story short, that he is in a huge debt for Victor and now he ran away.” he was talking while looking at everyone like telling a bedtime story and I again looked at the photo. It was black and white, I would say done with a street security camera. “This photo was taken around two weeks ago one day before he gone missing.” I still couldn’t understand why I must be a part of this stupid thing like I even care that he stole money or whatever form Nikiforov. Even better.

“Is he really ran or there can be another reason?” Phichit asked typing something on his computer, Emil looked at the screen, but from his face, I saw that he doesn’t understand a thing what Phichit was doing there. As for-

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted, I even missed what Christophe said because I suddenly felt somebody’s hand on my leg, I looked at Victor, but he was sitting calm, watching Christophe like he would be listening to this. I grabbed his fingers and tried to move them from my leg, but I couldn’t. Moreover, he started reaching for more, slowly trying to climb up my pants. I grabbed with both hands his fingers and…

“What do you think about this, Yuuri?” Emil asked and I almost flinched, but thank you God somehow managed not to look surprised, I don’t have any idea what he is asking for. Victor used this moment for his own good, his hand was already between my legs, on the crotch. I felt how blood starts going into my cheeks. Don’t blush, don’t blush. Damn it, I don’t know what to answer.

“I think it’s a good idea to work in pairs in this situation,” Victor answered with a smile. What? Pair? Work together? Is he insane?

“Stop this,” I said meaning his hand and this stupid idea. But he didn’t stop, Victor even slowly moved his hand and I almost leaned down, let my fingers in his skin, I wanted to rip his hand, but I was still with my leather gloves so it was impossible. I will kill him. I will kill him. I will kill him. “Phichit, just find that guy, give them the location and let’s go from here.” I started getting up, but Victor grabbed me so hard that this time I gasped out loud. He reached for his goal, I couldn’t move.

“Is everything alright?” This time Otabek lifted his eyes at me from the other side I heard how Yuri lets the sound similar to _Tch_  I didn’t answer, my face was burning and I couldn’t stop this. God damn it, how strong this man is. I tried to pull off his hand with trembling fingers using all strengths.

“I almost found him… I hacked into cities security system and now I am trying to find his face in records of these past few days, let’s hope that he didn’t leave the city.” Phichit with serious eyes was looking at the computer and the girl, I think Mila, looked really impressed. When some sound came out from Phichit's computer and everyone looked at that way, I suddenly leaned at Victor.

“Stop this now, you bastard. Or I swear you will regret it later.”

“Make me.”

“Oh, Shit!” When Phichit screamed we both turned our heads and saw that his eyes got bigger, I never thought that it’s impossible to type at this speed. “I lost connection, damn it, I forgot that they are changing passwords today. Sooorrryy… I will need a few hours now.” Few fucking hours?? I am not spending all this time here with this Freak. This time I jumped on my feet so fast that even he couldn’t stop me.

“That’s fine. Let’s go, you will do it at home and we will send you information later.” I started walking towards the door, but just one sound made me stop, somebody has pulled off the safety, the girl with black hair was holding a gun pointed at me.

“You think we will just let you go with all that information you got?” Victor was still sitting in the same position, but then Otabek moved so fast that even I didn’t see this. He grabbed the chair next to him and threw at Sara and then stood in front of me, protecting from another two guns from Yuri and Mila. Only Christophe was looking at this situation like thinking _oh my, these kids nowadays…_ Seung Gil was already next to Victor. I thought that we don’t have protection at all, but then I saw that Emil is holding a gun pointed at Victor. So he had more of them… that’s why they call him a gun freak. Still one against two… now three, when Sara got on her feet, was too much.

“Amazing! I like that guy. Why don’t we do like this? Yuuri, me and Otabek with Yuri are going to take care of some business, while you guys stay here until Phichit will get more information. Chris, you will have to look after them, alright? Sara, Mila you are free for now.”

“But how-“

“Seung-Gil, you are also staying here. Since you also know more about computers just watch over that kid, alright?” Victor didn’t let that Korean guy finish the sentence, Seung-Gil after few seconds finally nodded. Then Nikoforv’s eyes slowly turned to me, I saw that Phichit is begging for me not to leave him here. But if he has Emil next to him, then it’s nothing to worry about.

“Only if you give all Emil’s guns back.” My answer was the last everyone needed, Victor shrugged like saying – sure. After it, Yuri, Sara and Mila let their guns down. Emil did the same. “Emil, you know what to do…” he looked at me, good that he understands without words what I need. Also, Phichit still has information I need and while being here he can get even more.

  
Finally, Victor stood up from the chair and walked towards me, Otabek opened the door and we walked to the corridor, I took my gun finally feeling safe. Now I can shoot him right at his dick if he tries to touch me one more time. We went all together to the elevator, everyone was going behind me and Otabek. When we entered the elevator, Victor was already next to me.

“Don’t even think about this,” I whispered with my lips, but he just smiled. Sara and Mila got out at floor number 71.

“Oh. I forgot my jacket. Yuri, go and take it for me.” Victor suddenly stopped the elevator at next floor and I had to grab on the wall.

“Huh? Why would…” but he saw Victor’s eyes and that made him shut up. Now I was sure, his is controlling all of them really good. This control freak wants to have everyone in his hand. But why he wants to have me I couldn’t explain. If not this stupid mission I had to do, I would be staying away from him as far as I can. “You too.” When Yuri walked out from the elevator, Victor suddenly pushed Otabek and then pressed the button to close the door.

“What the hell are you doing?” When the elevator started going down I quickly pulled out my gun, but Victor grabbed my wrist.

“Oh, don’t be such pussy…” he smiled and squeezed my wrist so hard that I dropped the gun. Victor doesn’t have a gun with himself yet there is so much confidence in his eyes like I never had in my life.

“What do you want from me?” This question which I just couldn’t stop asking, but it was the most important of all. What is going on inside his sick brains? I am a guy! Why he just doesn’t stop teasing, like I would have been some kind of girl. Victor stepped forward still holding on my wrist and placed his lips at my ear.

“I know… I know why you want to kill me.” he said silently letting go of my hand and I don’t know why suddenly I felt so weak. Not because my secret mission is not secret at all, but because his voice was soft and sweet like he knew what I was feeling. But he doesn’t.

“Why?” I pretended like I would be dumb and couldn’t understand what he is talking about. Victor was so close, I even didn’t feel how I stepped back and touched the wall with my back. My breathing was getting faster. Does it mean that they have a spy in our Clan?

“You think that revenge for your mother’s and sister’s death would change something? Like… if you kill me than my father would be hurt?” Victor put his forehead on my shoulder making my heart beat even faster. I understood that I am not breathing just when he let out the hot air right to my neck. Actually, I felt relieved… because he didn’t know the truth. But let’s just say it's like that. Oh, God, this is actually good. Finally, I can sense that things are going to my side.

“You don’t want to get revenge for the same thing? Isn’t this a reason why you just can’t stop teasing me with your bullshit?” I asked trying to keep normal voice. We won’t catch that I am lying because my heart is beating like crazy for some time already.

“You…-“ Victor didn’t finish the sentence because as soon as the elevator stopped and the door has opened I heard a gun shot, it hit Victor’s shoulder. He gasped and grabbed it while I quickly pushed him away and pressed the button to close the door, next shot passed by my right side and the third one hit already closed door. I pressed the button to go even more down to the garage. What was that? Shit… I pulled out my phone and quickly called for Otabek, but no one picked up. The door opened we were on the underground floor, P4.

“Hey, Nikiforov…” I looked at him, he was standing holding on his shoulder trying to breathe, all his hand was bloody and I could see that he was in huge pain, but somehow it wasn’t funny. Someone was trying to kill both of us, not just him. This not what I was expecting.

“Let’s move…” he said quietly, I picked my gun from the floor and we both got out from the elevator. This floor was almost empty. Not even a single fucking car, how we will get out from here? And my phone was out of range. I shut my mouth before asking if he is alright, it’s not like I really care even if he is leaving a blood path after himself. That bullet must have hit something really bad.

“How we will get out fro-“ I started, but I heard how somebody shouts and then again shoots, I didn’t think too much. I suddenly pushed Victor away, and the bullet hit me, somewhere on my side. I fell on my back and pointed my gun at the person. I didn’t think before shooting, but I hit right where I wanted to. He gasped and fell to the ground dead. There is no time for just moving, we have to run.

“Hurry…” Victor grabbed my hand and helped me to stand up, we both started running, I don’t know where. My side was bleeding I could feel how my coat is getting wet from blood and how my hand on the side starts trembling.

We turned around the corner and there was even more empty space in front of us. This is whole fucking labyrinth here! Victor was running first and I was still holding a gun in one hand. It seems that the one I killed is not the only one here, I heard voices. Shit, they will follow us by the blood path! I stopped and quickly took off my coat, Victor looked at me and after a few seconds started unbuttoning his waistcoat. I didn’t have another choice, so I helped him with that because they were getting closer and we had to buy time for us. From the side, it could have looked like we are getting impatient to take off all the clothes. After Victor’s shirt was on the ground he suddenly grabbed me with his healthy hand, we turned around another corner, he opened some kind of metal door and pushed me inside. There was a small inventory. So small that when Victor closed the door we were literally breathing into each other. He was pressing his half-naked body against mine and I could feel that his one leg is somewhere between mine. Victor leaned forward a little bit more I felt his cheek next to the ear.

“You are enjoying this a little bit too much…” I whispered, the only one sound around now was his loud heartbeat. My side started pulsating from the pain I bet his shoulder was also burning, but because we didn’t have a lot of space we even couldn’t press our wounds.

“I wish I could enjoy this more.” His voice was so close to my ear. I couldn’t really see a shit in the dark, just feel. And the feeling was a bad thing. What the hell we will do now?

“What we-“

“Shhhh…” he couldn’t close my mouth with the hand so instead of that he pressed his lips against mine and we both froze because of the sounds behind the door. I swear my heart stopped for a second. I couldn’t recognize them. But Victor’s lips moved, not like he was trying to kiss me, they moved from surprise. He didn’t let any sound, but from moves of his lips, I understood everything. He knew those people.

“They work for my father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus #3
> 
> Yuuri: 'Damn it, Otabek is not picking up, what the hell is he doing?'
> 
> Victor: 'I left him with our little kitty. Maybe they are having fun~~'
> 
> Yuuri: 'Seriously?'
> 
> *Otabek and Yurio sitting on the stairs and watching cat's photos on Tumblr together*
> 
> Yurio: 'Bro, such beautiful.'
> 
> Otabek: 'Like you.'
> 
> Yurio: 'Bro.'


	6. The newbie boss. Otabek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One second and Otabek felt a painful stab in his neck. He didn’t let the sound out. He didn’t even care how this happened now. He was still in shock. They never talked to each other, but after that time in the field, Otabek couldn’t forget about that beautiful sad soldier with deep green eyes. He even used some contacts to find out a little bit more about Yuri. Otabek wasn’t even sure if after that time they saw each other again… but somehow he was feeling good knowing that at least this boy will get a good life and job. So the only one question inside Otabek’s head before he started getting sick was:
> 
> Yura… how you ended up in this shit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~~
> 
>  
> 
> So chapter is about Otabek, but I decided to write from the 3 POV and then next chapter we are going back to Yuuri's POV ^^ 
> 
> Thank you sooo much for reading this trash, really!! <3 LOVE YA!
> 
> Vitavili

Otabek didn’t want to let Yuuri go, but he couldn’t say anything. His words mean nothing here, especially in front of other people. But from the second Yuuri stepped forward without him, Otabek knew… this won’t end well. He tried to stand close to the guardian dog, who looked like a wall. The most annoying fact that Seung-Gil was about the same height. He really wanted to pull out the gun and hold it in his hand, just in case that he could strike faster, better and right into silver’s hairs forehead. Victor Nikiforov, best of the best, the one whose name you can here almost in every corner, yet Yuuri was acting like he didn’t know who is he dealing with. Either he was stupid, either really brave. Otabek still didn’t know him that well. This job was suggested him in the spot and he accepted this for two reasons: first working for one of the best Clan’s means a lot, second if you disagree they will kill you just in case. So from one side, he didn’t have a choice. Phichit and Emil either. Before this Otabek was working always alone, not for someone so that was a new experience and still it seems that he knows more than his new “boss”. What is Yuuri even thinking? At least he won’t drink from enemies glass… it was the last Otabek’s thought before Katsuki actually did this.

“Yuuri!” Otabek quickly took out the gun and pointed at Victor, but Seung-Gil was too close, he grabbed Otabek’s wrist and twisted it. Otabek shot in the air, with free hand grabbed on Seung-Gil’s shoulder and kicked him in the stomach. When that dog leaned forward Otabek with sudden move hit his back with an elbow. Seung-Gil punched him in the stomach with a fist. Otabek jumped back, holding on hurting place and pointed gun again. This son of a bitch. No one else here moved, everyone around was just staring, as it was a normal thing, some of the people pretended that nothing happen. If Otabek would try to run away from here, it would have been really easy. He looked at Victor Nikiforov, who was still sitting on the couch enjoying the view. Yuuri was lying next to his feet like carpet or some animal. Otabek pressed the gun harder between his fingers.

“Unlike your boss, you look smart, so you probably know the possible endings for this situation. You can give up or you can leave and tomorrow come to collect his body parts under the bridge.” Nikiforov leaned forward and grabbed Yuuri’s hair, lifted his head like a toy. One of those women’s next to him gave him the knife and he pressed it to Yuuri’s neck. Otabek couldn’t really understand what this guy is thinking. Nikiforov probably knows that if he kills Katsuki he will start a real open war between families. Does he really want that? If he really wanted… then he could have killed Yuuri right away. There must be something else. But Otabek didn’t have a choice. He can’t return without Yuuri.

“Don’t touch him…” Otabek put both of his guns on the ground and sighed. Nikiforov’s cold eyes were watching him all the time, but suddenly he looked over Otabek’s shoulder. Dark haired man didn’t even try to turn around and see who is there, he knew what comes next. Better Phichit would move his ass faster or they both with Yuuri will end up here. One hit and the view was gone.

* * *

Otabek opened his eyes, he was in the dark. The smell around him reminded of dead bodies like something would be rotting. From the body position, he could tell that he was sitting on the chair and his hands were chained behind the back. Typical. In this kind of place. He was feeling lost, how much time have passed since that time? Where is Yuuri? Did Emil and Phichit already come to get him? Otabek wasn’t hurt, from the annoying pain, he could tell that there were few scratches or bruises, but nothing serious. They didn’t do anything to him. So what’s the point? Otabek blinked few times and sighed, the feeling that it was also his mistake didn’t let him calm down. If only he had warned Yuuri earlier. But Otabek was sure that Yuuri knows where he is going, after all, he was a son of Katsuki's Clan Head… but it seems that Yuuri didn’t know a shit about anything. So Otabek had to be smarter, but he failed, right on the first day.

“Here you are, shithead.” Someone opened the metal door and turned on the light, it became so bright, that Otabek’s eyes started to hurt, the man had to lean even more forward and squint. Just after a few seconds, he understood that this is not just random voice. He knows it.

“Y—“ he lifted quickly head, but was in time to shut his mouth before ruining everything. From blonde’s angry and cold eyes Otabek understood that he doesn’t remember him. Of course not.

In the Military where Otabek grew up, like everywhere around the world with any kind of thing, there were groups. Groups of Average soldiers, who were there just to become the first going into war; groups of those who were like a Killing machines, without feelings or heart, they could have killed anyone without even stopping for a second; groups of Trash who literally were no one, they were strong usually even really skillful, but they didn’t have any chance that someone would have looked at them seriously. That’s why there were getting hard tasks that nobody else wanted to do or even sent into suicidal missions.

This was Military nowadays, so much different than it was before, especially here. Otabek belonged to a Trash group. He was found by one of the soldiers when he was just a little boy so he just had to be thankful that somebody gave him a place where to live, even if he was used as some kind of thing and nobody there knew his name or anything about him. Actually, as for a Trash, he got an amazing job. That was a huge surprise when one of the Katsuki clan men’s came to him and “asked” to work for them.

Anyway, if he is going to fail today, this will be the last day for him on this ground. Leaving aside all those groups with people that nobody cared about, there was, of course, Elite. Elite groups had everything, including really good training. Because of this… usually, they could have started working in police, government security or any kind of place they wanted. But it was rare for them to join gangs or Mafia Clans… that’s why Otabek was still staring at Yuri Plisetsky with wide opened eyes.

“Why are you staring at me, shithead?” Yuri raised his hand and slapped Otabek right in the face, making him turn his eyes from him. He doesn’t remember him… but Otabek does. Very well.

The first time he saw Yuri when he was heading back from his training, the campus of Trash groups was in the very end, usually around an hour by foot. Otabek was half way done when he saw a man standing in the middle of the field. Already from his uniform Otabek knew, he is one of the Elite groups, his jacket was the dark green color with the symbol of their squad. Why is he so far away from his campus? Otabek has never seen someone from Elite from so close, they were not training together and those from Elite, they didn't talk with Trash… because Trash were basically future criminals, nothing more. First Otabek thought that he just needs to go around him and pretend that he is not there, but suddenly man turned around and looked right at him. Otabek froze, man’s green eyes and blond hair for one second made even Otabek lose the track of his thoughts. He has never seen solder which such… sad eyes. The man started going towards him and Otabek stepped back, is not that he was afraid, is just Trash doesn’t belong with Elite. Otabek lowered his head, but the blond one didn’t stop, he passed through like Otabek was nothing, well… actually, he was. Just with one glance Otabek quickly read the name stitched on his shoulder. Y. Plisetsky. He was from elite group number one.

One second and Otabek felt a painful stab in his neck. He didn’t let the sound out. He didn’t even care how this happened now. He was still in shock. They never talked to each other, but after that time in the field, Otabek couldn’t forget about that beautiful sad soldier with deep green eyes. He even used some contacts to find out a little bit more about Yuri. Otabek wasn’t even sure if after that time they saw each other again… but somehow he was feeling good knowing that at least this boy will get a good life and job. So the only one question inside Otabek’s head before he started getting sick was:

Yura… how you ended up in this shit?

* * *

  
“Okay okay… here you go, you can spit out everything here.” Otabek heard a voice next to him when he just opened eyes. He got sick at the same second. Hands on their own grabbed the bucket from someone and he started vomiting. Every part of the boy hurt like he was stabbed non-stop all day. This voice...

“Em-il… wha-t… happened?” Otabek tried to breathe in, but it didn’t help, the feeling in his stomach was just disgusting and burning. They must have given him some sort of drugs.

“How to say… shit happened. Long story short… We found Yuuri in the basement and we took one of their dogs with us, that we could later do the exchange…. Which actually turned into one big awkward situation with the victory of Nikiforov. At least we got you back healthy… well almost.” Emil sighed when Otabek started vomiting again. “To be honest, I never thought that I will be working for such a dumbass boss… but what can we do? It looks like he grew up separated from this world. If we don’t do something, we will all end up dead. And… oh god, okay… let’s talk later, I will tell Yuuri that you woke up.” Emil wasn’t sure if Otabek heard him, but this talk about their stupid boss can wait until at least he gets back to himself. Otabek grabbed his pillow and covered eyes with one arm. He was sure that this game has nothing to do with him so he was ready just stick with Yuuri’s plans and try to protect him. But after seeing Yura… damn, that changes everything.

  
“Otabek…” the door opened and Yuuri came in, thank you God he was smart enough not to turn on the light because Otabek’s eyes were just too sensitive for it. Otabek was lying on his side, breathing slowly that helped a little bit not to think about pain. “I am sorry that this happened. The start was hard, but it will get better soon.” Yuuri was talking silently, like making a promise to a dead person, but to be honest Otabek really wanted to laugh now.

“I… should have seen through that. But I thought that you know what you are doing… tell me the truth, you don’t have any experience, do you?” Otabek lifted his eyes a little bit to see Yuuri’s face, one side of it was in the shadow and on the other side he had a huge bruise. Obviously, he must have gone through a lot more than Otabek. The answer was obvious from his eyes. Otabek sighed. To be able to deal with such Clan as Nikiforov without knowing anything, that’s almost impossible.

“My father… kept me locked inside this house my whole life because I refused to join the Clan. He said that if I don’t want to join them, then I have two options: die or be here until I change my mind. I didn’t want to give up, so I just tried to exist, without knowing anything… only closest people to my father knew who I really am. When I was little he was making me torture people or kill them without any kind of real reason. But I still didn’t give up… and now… now he said that if I want to become a part of the Clan, I have to do everything by myself.” Yuuri started speaking, standing next to the window. He moved the edge of the curtain a little bit that he could see what’s going on outside. Otabek was looking at his boss and couldn’t believe what he just heard. That explains a lot… but what kind of father does this to his son? Otabek never had a family, but still, he imagined everything differently. It seems that Yuuri is in the big pit… he has to get something from Nikiforov and also he was humiliated by his father. They are strangling him from both sides.

“What… what… do you want from Victor Nikiforov? Maybe we can get the same from other Clan? Nikiforov is just too big fish to catch.” Otabek tried to get up holding with one hand, but he had to give up after few seconds, he was still too weak. But he truly wanted to help Yuuri, just they have to be smarter, than until now. If Yura is on Nikiforov’s side it gets even more complicated. That man is more dangerous than he looks.

“Who did this to you? You remember him?” Yuuri didn’t answer to Otabek, he wasn’t sure what to answer. And he couldn’t… nobody should know that the real goal is to kill Victor, not to get information or just to kidnap him.

“Yes, I remember… how he looks like. Blond… with green eyes.” Otabek had to take pause before speaking, just in case, it was too dangerous for him to say that he knows more. From one side he could and that would bring them an advantage over enemies but from another side… Otabek couldn’t make himself speak about Yura until he finds out what happened to that boy.

“That’s Yuri Plisetsky. I have a strong reason to believe, that he is also important for Nikiforov. Can… you deal with him?” Yuuri finally moved his eyes from the window and looked right at lying man. Otabek’s face was pale, he still needed time to recover, Yuuri just hoped that until Monday it would be enough.

“What do you mean?”

“On Monday we have a meeting with him, Emil or Phichit will explain you everything later. If something happens, you have to make sure that Plisetsky won’t get in the way. Stay close to him and if there will be a need kill him. Can you do this?” Yuuri stepped forward the bed, with serious look waiting for the answer that only could be one. But Otabek was so surprised, that he just slowly nodded at first. Deal with Yura? Kill him? He never thought that the day like this will come. But it did. And Otabek had to choose on which side he is. That wasn’t even a question.

“Of course. Do you have a plan?” He asked silently, but Yuuri just smiled. He is not that dumb as Otabek thought before, he just didn’t have a chance to show himself. That’s the truth, right?

“Good. Rest until Monday morning.” After this Yuuri walked from the room, leaving Otabek alone, again hugging the bucket.

On Sunday evening Otabek finally was able to make himself eat. Those drugs were really strong, but he didn’t stop thinking that it wasn’t the worse he could get. Something in this whole thing was not right. He was going back to his room from shooting range in the basement when he saw Emil and Phichit walking towards him, Phichit was with a coat like he was getting ready to go somewhere. Otabek actually stayed all days in his room and he thought that if something important happens, they will tell him, but nothing. And now this, he got a little bit confused.

“What’s up? Are you leaving somewhere?” Otabek looked at Phichit, he was hugging his laptop, carrying him like a baby, like always with a happy smile on his face.

“Yes! I have to do some things, see you tomorrow before the meeting!” Phichit usually is very talkative, but this time he just smiled and passed thought Otabek and went towards the exit. Emil shrugged.

“I don’t know anything. Maybe Yuuri asked him to do something, no idea. You look better, by the way.” He quickly looked at Otabek and he nodded few times, still looking where Phichit went. So late? With his laptop? And he comes back just tomorrow? “Talking about our little boss, yesterday he came to my room and asked something… which made me realize one thing…”

“What?” Otabek asked, but he was sure that answer is really simple. Maybe even the same thing, what he thought.

“He is not that innocent as we thought before.”

* * *

“What the hell are you doing?” Otabek heard Yuuri’s voice and he quickly turned around, but the elevator's door was already closing. Before that, Nikiforov’s smile made Otabek freeze, that guy is really out of his mind. Of course, he wouldn’t kill Yuuri now, that’s why he didn’t get into panic… and Yuuri can protect himself with a gun. Yet… he is left here with Yura.

“Let’s move idiot.” His cold voice reached Otabek already from the distance. He got a feeling that Yura doesn’t even remember what he has done to him. It’s like he doesn’t care at all… from the moment Otabek saw him in the meeting room, he couldn’t stop thinking that maybe they will get a chance to stay alone for a bit.

“Can you stop staring at me? That’s fucking creepy.” They were already climbing the stairs when suddenly Yuri turned around and looked at Otabek. He is the same… exactly the same, haven’t changed a bit. Except for those eyes, they were not sad anymore, just cold, like he would be hiding something.

“You really don’t remember me?” this question was pointless, but Otabek still had to ask. For one second, he got what he wanted Yuri looked confused, but was really good at keeping a calm face.

“Of course I remember, how I could forget. Just don’t tell me that you liked the drug?” he smiled full of sarcasm. The drug, right…

“I am not talking about this.” Otabek murmured quietly, not moving his eyes away from Yura. Everyone from Elite groups called him Yura, that’s why it became almost natural for Otabek to call him like that in his head. If he would say this word out loud, that definitely could bring him some memories back.

“Then I don’t have any idea what you are talking about…” Yuri turned around and Otabek sighed. Or maybe he should just keep his mouth shut. All 10 floors they were going in silence, then finally got back in the corridor of the floor number 81. In the end of it the door was a little bit opened and somehow there was too quiet inside. Yuri started going faster and opened the door widely. Both Chris and Seung-Gil where lying tied up against the wall, with their mouth gagged. Phichit was sitting at the table with his computer and Emil froze next to the window.

“What th-“ Phichit suddenly leaned back, when Yuri pointed the gun at him.

“Sorry, Yura.”

“Wha-?”Yuri quickly turned his head, but Otabek grabbed on his blond hair and with one fast move hit Yuri’s head to the wall. He fell on the ground. Otabek has chosen the side.

“Why you are apologizing to him?” Emil looked at Otabek and then at Yuri on the floor. “We need to tie him up", he came closer and grabbed the skinny body, dragged him closer to Chris and Seung-Gil, then looked around if there is anything else he could tie him with. Otabek looked at two men who were trying to release themselves, then at Phichit.

“What the fuck, guys?” Otabek just couldn’t believe this view, is like they were planning this all along. “How come I didn’t know about this?” he moved closer and looked at Phichit’s laptop there was a security camera’s view, looked like an underground parking.

“Obviously nobody knew about each other’s plans,” Emil spoke while tying up Yuri’s hands behind his back with his tie. “Yuuri told me, that if I there will be a moment when Victor and he won’t be around I need to get rid of his subordinates for… at the same time Phichit…”

“Yuuri came to my room on Sunday evening, before meeting you two and asked to find who would like to kill him and Nikiforov… so I did this and now there are in the underground parking, hiding from killers.” Phichit showed at the screen with his fingers. “It’s about time for us to move, Yuuri was shot. And what did he tell you, Otabek?”

“To take care of blond one when I have the chance…” Otabek answered looking how Emil gagged Yuri’s mouth with the tape.

“Then we are done here, let’s go.” Emil stood up, quickly checked if he has all of his guns and then moved from the room, Phichit closed his laptop and stood up.

“You actually were not even looking for that Popovich, right?” when they were waiting for the elevator, Otabek raised his brow, Phichit smiled and shook his head. Of course, he wasn’t even thinking to look for some random dude, everything was planned. The door opened and Emil pressed the button to go to the underground floor number P4.

“So who are those people?” Otabek was looking how numbers are changing on the small screen. Faster. Faster.

“The funny part, that actually they are working for Victor’s father… and I-“

“What do you mean are working? How even…” Otabek quickly turned his eyes down and Phichit was smiling like he just won whole million dollars or he was just enjoying that he is the only one who understands what’s going on.

“Well… let’s just say... when you have money and some right contacts, you can get everything. The rumor that someone dressed as Victor Nikiforov is working with a member of Katsuki Clan was very dumb and that's why it worked too well. You see… Victor didn’t tell anyone else about his plans today, so it was really easy to send his phone signal on the other side of the city and make them believe it. We just got really lucky that at the time when they found Victor and Yuuri, that blond guy was with you, Beka. I was worried about that a little.” Phichit told everything like it was just some kind of a fairy tale before sleeping.

“You are saying that… people who are working for Nikiforov Clan are trying to kill Victor because they think that he is fake?” Emil made a short version of this whole situation and started laughing. “Oh, shit… you are really a devil, Phichit.”

“Smart… it’s common that spies are trying to pretend to be members of Mafia to get some information… and someone who is pretending to be Victor… is with a member of enemy Clan… that made them really mad I suppose…” Otabek tried to think about the whole situation, but from what he saw in the laptop they send just 5 people, one was already dead… so 4. They didn’t take it very seriously, just wanted to wipe out the problem. Of course, they also didn’t have a clue not just about Victor, but also that a person with him is a son of Katsuki’s Clan Head. “But why Yuuri asked you for that?”

“He didn’t explain… but I guess he needed to gain Victor’s trust. I don’t know if you have noticed, but Yuu-chan really sucks at lying… so he had to believe in this situation, only that way Victor would believe in him also.” At the same time when Phichit stopped speaking the door opened and they went to the basement. They heard some people voices. It seems that they were still searching. Emil put his index finger on his lips and showed for Otabek and Phichit not to shoot because the sound will be too loud.

Emil took out the gun with silencer and started walking first. Otabek and Phichit stayed behind him. Emil just had everything with himself, they shouldn’t be surprised at all, and still, that man was just too crazy about guns. He looked around the corner and shot. They even didn’t hear any sound from the gun, just how body feel on the ground. The radio in dead man’s hand was speaking something in the language that they couldn’t understand, so it was impossible to fake answer.

“Phichit, show Otabek where Yuuri is, I will deal here,” Emil said with his lips, and Phichit nodded, they started going, but not too fast, because one wrong step could cause them death. Otabek didn’t have a choice just to pull out the gun, Phichit was too busy keeping his laptop safe. They turned around other corner and there was a man standing. Listening something on the radio.

“Otabek, do-“ but it was too late, Otabek ran towards the man and pressed the trigger, the shot was too loud in this quiet place, but at least now there was just two of them left or maybe…

“Done!” Emil shouted out loud when Phichit was just about to shout at Otabek. Suddenly the door next to them opened and Yuuri with Victor almost fell from that small place there were stuck in. Victor wanted to grab on Yuuri’s shoulder but Yuuri quickly moved away.

“My father is hunting me and I don’t have any idea why… where is-“

“How did you say Nikiforov… hm… here you are nothing, right? Don’t underestimate newbies.” Yuuri looked right at Victor’s eyes. Otabek hasn't seen Yuuri looking at someone like this before. He really hated this tall silver haired man. Victor was breathing slowly and hard, he was holding on his bloody shoulder totally lost and confused. They really surprised him. And what’s worse he can’t run. Yuuri looked at Otabek giving him a silent order. Otabek quickly moved behind Victor and just with one hit to the back of his head, made Nikiforov fall. What actually surprised him the most that even until the last second, when Victor already knew that this time he lost, he didn’t show any sign of fear, he was looking just at Yuuri, even if Yuuri didn’t look at him.

“We are taking him to Dungeons. Phichit will show you the way, Otabek. Just make sure that nobody notices you. Once you get there, call me. Emil, I need a fucking… doctor.” Yuuri let Emil catch him before he fell on his knees.

* * *

  
“Wow… Yuu-chan really surprised me.” They were already in the car, Nikiforov was lying on the back seat and Otabek was driving looking at GPS in Phichit’s hands. “I wonder what happened between them.”

“What do you mean?”

“Have you seen Yuuri’s face, it’s like... never mind. Turn to the left, it’s not that far away.” When Phichit didn’t finish his sentence, Otabek just shrugged, he wasn’t really curious person and what he really saw was just Yuuri’s pale face from blood lost, nothing more.

“What is Dungeons anyway?” he just asked turning left and then right, following by moves Phichit’s hand, why they need that GPS if they are going differently?

“Mostly filled with torturing cells, with all kind of tools. Creepy place. That’s why I am surprised. I mean even if Yuuri is a member of Mafia, he doesn’t look like one who likes torturing people… stop here.” Phichit showed the really bright building. Casino. In the day time, it was closed of course. Phichit opened the door and left the car, went to the smaller street around the corner. There must be another exit. Are Dungeons in the middle of the city? Really?

Few minutes after Phichit showed himself again told him to bring Nikiforov here. Otabek, of course, had to carry him. The bleeding from the shoulder didn’t stop, so Otabek was also covered in it. And to be honest, even if Victor was skinny he was still heavy, so Otabek was half carrying half dragging him. Especially when he saw stairs going down. He wished just to push him off and see how Victor is rolling down. But oh well…  
The Dungeons were huge, with lots of corridors, which were leading to different places. Phichit was going first, they passed through one really long and dark long corridor which was filled with a smell of blood and molds. Otabek tried not to breathe, it’s really possible to get sick just from this. Phichit opened the door and they went inside the room. It was empty just with one chair with chains in the middle of it. Otabek chained Victor’s hands behind the chair and legs.

“Please… let’s go outside to call Yuuri.” Phichit silently begged Otabek couldn’t agree more. They left the room and went towards the stairs, on their way they met two men in suits, they passed by not even looking at each other.

* * *

  
“Who are they… it’s the first time I see these two here.” One of the men said, looking up where Otabek and Phichit went.

“They came from that room. Let’s check.” Another one said and opened the door. “Wooow… look who we have. They just left him here, unbelievable.”

“Let’s have a little bit fun with him before they come back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Bonus:**  
>     
> #4  
> Otabek: I… should have seen through that. But I thought that you know what you are doing… tell me the truth, you don’t have any experience, do you?
> 
> Yuuri: Yes... I am still virgin.
> 
> Otabek: That explains a lot.
> 
>  
> 
> #5
> 
> Yurio: Of course I remember, how I could forget. Just don’t tell me that you liked the drug?
> 
> Otabek: I am not talking about this.
> 
> Yurio: Then about what?
> 
> Otabek: about all those cats posters you been hiding under your bed in the campus..
> 
> Yurio: how you even... don't tell anyone.
> 
> Otabek: ... then give me limited editions posters... all off them.
> 
> Yurio: All??? T_T
> 
> Otabek: ...or your body.
> 
> Yurio: what
> 
> Otabek: what


	7. The beginning  Yuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yuuri…” he whispered in my ear, leaving his voice stuck inside my head, that’s why I was so pissed off. Because of these words, he said. The explanation I was waiting for so long and I just couldn’t believe how bad it was, I couldn’t believe how far his stupid jokes can’t get. How sick a person can be. “Yuuri… you were in my mind all this time. You are the only one I want to get from the moment I saw you five years ago.” That moment I dropped my gun. Because I wished that everything he said would be just my imagination. That was insane, if he actually would be saying the truth then the thing he did to me when we first met just doesn’t make sense at all. I couldn’t believe that he thinks that I am so stupid and I will fall for this.
> 
> “I hope… you will burn in hell… after I kill you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter hurt a little bit to me. Ok, not even a little :D new experience. 
> 
> Chuu~~~

When I already thought that the end is coming soon… that after few hours I will be finally free from this cage and I will do whatever I want in life, everything started going even worse.

 

I don’t remember when exactly I passed out, but when I opened my eyes again I was lying in the bed. My side hurt, but not that bad as I imagined it would, the light was still coming through the window so I could bet that the accident in the skyscraper happened not long ago. Ha. Accident. To be honest, I was a little bit surprised that this worked so well, maybe because I didn’t know myself what Phichit is going to do, so it just came out naturally. I understood everything just when I heard Emil's voice, it popped into my head so fast that for one second I wanted to laugh, I wanted to scream right into Victor’s face: _You see!! I won!!_ Oh, God. When I asked Phichit if he has everything that I asked for, I didn’t know that he will start acting right away. I have a good team and they did their job pretty well, including Otabek and Emil. I got Nikiforov and all I need to do is kill him now. That piece of shit… after remembering our last few minutes together in that small room I wanted to finish everything even faster.

“You were lucky, it seems that bullet just passed through it was just a deep scratch.” I heard a voice next to me and I even didn’t need to turn my head to know who was talking.

“How much time have passed?” I asked Emil and tried to get up, we need to hurry… usually, people in Dungeons don’t stay alive for too long. And I couldn’t let anyone else do this.

“About forty minutes.” Emil helped me get on my feet, I nodded. Good… forty minutes is not that long. I was wearing clean shirts and there was no time to put something more. I needed to call to my father. Emil was great because he didn’t say anything to stop me, while everyone else would be trying to say some bullshit about my condition. But sometimes there are more important things than your life. Pride, for example. My father will finally accept me and that’s what made me keep going. Emil put his long dark coat on my shoulders before leaving the place. I couldn’t tell where we were, but it didn’t matter at that moment. Must be some private doctor, who else.

My head felt dizzy, they must have given me some medicine from pain, just because of it I could still walk normally, I was wondering how long this will keep me on my feet. The only thing, that I can’t be weak right now. I can’t.

“Do you have my father’s number?” I asked because it seems that I lost my phone when I dropped my coat in the garage, it was inside the pocket. We walked outside and Emil pressed the phone to my ear, of course, my father would never pick up so I got to talk with his shitty first lieutenant. That guy was really annoying so I even didn’t wait for his talks:

“I have Nikiforov in Dungeons, tell my father to come after twenty minutes.” After saying this, I moved my head, showing to take that stupid device from my ear. Usually, I am that kind of person, I try not to be mad and show life that it can fuck and bitch me however it wants, but it won’t take me down. Not today tough… not after what happened.

Emil opened car's door for me and I got inside. I didn’t know what car it was, but as long as it takes me where I need, I don’t care. Yeah, they really used some sort of drugs. I sighed and pressed my forehead to the window.

“Do you have my gun?” I asked. I remember still having it in the garage, but then it fell from my hand when Victor… he. Damn it, I couldn’t hear Emil unnecessary answer because I knew it – of course, he doesn’t have my gun. It dropped it when we were still in that small inventory. How can I get out of that view in my head? It was so disturbing

  
_After Victor’s lips touched mine, to make me shut up I tried to move my head, but suddenly he pressed mouth even harder and I felt something else – his tongue – he was trying to put it inside. First, I couldn’t believe that this damn gray pervert can think of something like that while just behind the door those freaking killers are searching for us. Or he just wanted to please himself before death? I didn’t want to open my mouth for him, that was absurd, but Victor kept thrusting his tongue until I gave up and he got what he wanted. I don’t know how about him, but I was scared like hell. Maybe Victor thought that after learning that they work for his father there is nothing to be afraid of. My opinion was different, even if I hated this life, but I didn’t want it to end for me. It still wasn’t over. I knit my brows feeling his hot tongue deep inside my mouth, but I couldn’t give him a response, I didn’t feel anything and Victor... he wasn't dumb, he understood that those efforts he was putting were for nothing, even if my body started strangely itching my mind was blank. I won’t do that. I won’t give him what he wants. Actually, I didn’t even know what he wants from me, he still hasn't told me. Victor slowly moved back and I was breathing fast and irregularly. I couldn’t see him in the dark, but I could feel everything even better. How he places lips on my cheek and I wanted to shiver from disgust, but somehow it felt reverse and I hated that even more._

_“Yuuri…” he whispered in my ear, leaving his voice stuck inside my head, that’s why I was so pissed off. Because of these words, he said. The explanation I was waiting for so long and I just couldn’t believe how bad it was, I couldn’t believe how far his stupid jokes can’t get. How sick a person can be. “Yuuri… you were in my mind all this time. You are the only one I want to get from the moment I saw you five years ago.” That moment I dropped my gun. Because I wished that everything he said would be just my imagination. That was insane, if he actually would be saying the truth then the thing he did to me when we first met just doesn’t make sense at all. I couldn’t believe that he thinks that I am so stupid and I will fall for this._

_“I hope… you will burn in hell… after I kill you.” That was my answer to him. Nikiforov thought that I will fall for such thing as love and feelings, but the thing is that I don’t have any idea what it means, the only one real feeling I had was hate. But still, the fact that he thought that I am so pathetic, like everyone else, made me want to shout right into his face. People like Victor shouldn’t be walking on this ground… after that, I heard Emil’s voice and I just pushed Victor forward making him open the door._

 

“We are here.” Emil’s voice woke me up from inner thoughts and I quickly opened my eyes. Right, let’s end this now. My door opened before Emil got out from the car and I looked up, opening my mouth from astonishment it was Phichit, I saw Otabek behind him.

“What are you doing here??” seeing them almost made me jump from the car, even if my condition wasn’t good for that. My action made them surprised, but I couldn’t believe what kind of idiots there are. Maybe it was my fault because I didn’t explain everything, but I thought that they were smart enough. You can’t leave an unconscious or injured person there because it’s almost 99% that after this you will find him dead. There was always someone in Dungeons searching for “fun”. I got out from the car as fast as I could and quickly passed through Phichit and Otabek swearing inside my head by all language I knew. Why I suddenly feel so scared? I opened the door widely and even ignored that horrible smell that hit me when I was going the stairs down. With my free hand, I pushed Phichit to go first and show me the way.

We opened the door and I saw what I was afraid of the most, two men were beating Victor who now was lying on the ground in the middle of his own blood covered in wounds and bruises. I should have laughed and thanked them for doing my job, but I instead of that I got so angry, that even before thinking I grabbed a gun from Otabek’s hands. Both men turned their heads at the same second when we came in and I pressed the trigger. One time and second. I should have shot Nikiforov and end his suffers before my father came and made him suffer even more, but instead of that, I shoot two men who I even didn’t know, right into their heads even before they flinched or said anything.

“Son of a bitch… damn it. Check if he is still alive.” I told Phichit and gave back Otabek his gun. I didn’t know those two, they weren’t working for my father or maybe they were just a trash which he would have killed anyway.

“He is breathing, but the pulse is not strong.” Phichit didn’t look happy that he had to stand in the middle of Nikiforov’s blood and check his pulse, Otabek came to help and after few moments Victor was sitting again on the chair. I walked closer and with every step, I was feeling more and more strange, all my muscles were stretched because of that tense feeling. I stood in front of him.

  
“Get out,” I told everyone without any explanations and not even looking at them, after few moments I heard how they close the door. I looked again at this hurt man, who like an hour before was really gorgeous and now I barely could see something similar to this. Victor’s hair was stuck together because of blood and because of it, the silver color was gone. I reached his face and with my index finger made him lift his it a little bit. Bloody lips showed that he was vomiting and I couldn’t see his right eye because that place was all swollen. Hm... he wanted to be with me? You have chosen a wrong person, Victor… your actions were wrong from the very beginning, you should have known that you gonna end up like this. Where is your power now? Where is that grin on your face, huh? Obviously, he was not prepared to loose, but he did. I looked down there were few deeper wounds on his body and his shoulder I couldn’t understand was it still bleeding or not because there was too much blood everywhere. He was unconscious, looked really calm almost peaceful. Like a victim should look.

I couldn’t understand… why was I searching for reasons to hate him now? It’s like I was trying to cover something else with that hatred, something else that I didn’t want to let out. While looking at him I couldn’t feel any pleasure, I thought I will… but I didn’t. I felt nothing. Empty like always. Well, I admit, that at first I got angry out of nowhere and I couldn’t explain why, but I wish I could feel a little bit happy now. It will end soon and everything, but I couldn’t. Damn it. Damn it, you… I was still holding his head when Victor slowly opened eyes, to be exact, one eye. Just a little bit, I think he couldn’t even understand who is he looking at now. I suddenly grabbed his chin harder, but Victor didn’t let out any sound.

“Looking at your victim's eyes for the last time?” I even didn’t hear how door has opened, but after his sound, I quickly let go of his head and Victor was too weak to hold it on his own. I turned my back to him. It was my father, he really came to Dungeons by himself, to see this execution with his own eyes. Is it so important to him? I saw what I didn’t expect, he smiled for me, it was a short smile, but I swear I saw it. Alright, it’s enough.

“Give me the gun and let’s end this.” I stepped forward looking at two men’s behind his back. He didn’t come with his most loyal assistants, just with bodyguards, are they waiting outside?

“Before that, I need to do something.” He gave a quick look to the bodyguard on the right and he pulled out a phone from his pocket, I thought that there is no signal here, but maybe you just have to know how to get it. Soon this painful silent was destroyed by beeping, he was calling to someone using speakers and my heart began to beat faster. What’s going on? My father wasn’t looking at me anymore, now his eyes were pointed at Victor, then he slowly looked at those two men’s on the ground that I shot. I guess that he already understood that it’s not me, who did this to Victor. He silently sighed and I felt how chills ran down my spine.

“Well… Toshiya, what do you want?” it’s so simple? He just calls and the head of Nikiforov family picks up like they were good old friends? I was standing frozen except for my heartbeat, I was sure - it was loud enough for them to hear. Victor’s father had a strong accent, not like his son, still, couldn’t believe that it’s happening for real.

“Want to talk with your son, Konstantin?” my father kept that calm voice, but I saw that he wanted to laugh, especially when a sudden silence came after his words. Father… this is why you wanted me to catch Victor? That you could show your power?

“Victor, ty tam?” (Victor are you there?) the man on the other side of the phone answered after about ten seconds, this time his voice wasn’t the same as before, I could feel something different, what is that? And what he is saying? I didn’t know a word in Russian.

“Da…” (Yes.) Victor's voice came from behind me and I quickly looked at him, his head was still down, but Victor didn’t move. Until this moment I thought that he doesn’t even understand what’s going on around. Not true.

“What do you want?” the voice asked again and I finally understood what it means. Unlike my father, he really cared about his son. I couldn’t understand this at first because it never happened to me.

“Do it…” my father moved his head and one of his bodyguards stepped forward. “Not you, Yuuri. Hit him, my boy… hit him hard.” I knew this look so well… I was feeling it since childhood, here in Dungeons where he made me spend so many hours watching how others are tortured and then he made me repeat moves. Until I begged and cried until he also hit me for being so weak. But I am not weak anymore. I was still standing forward. Why? Why he needs this game? Why can’t we just end Victor's life and finish it? Why we need this circus? And why… the hell why I am protecting Nikiforov in my head? Just a few hours I couldn’t care less.

“If you just lay a finge-“

“Yuuri.” he ordered not letting Victor's father speak.

I turned around, closed my eyes as hard as I could and hit Victor right into the face with my fist. He silently groaned and started coughing blood, his whole body trembled once and my arms started to shiver almost the same.

“Again.” my father ordered again and I did it. I did it while hating myself, hating Victor, hating my father, hating this fucking world. Hating those tears that started coming from my eyes. I hit Victor even harder this time, but after hearing another painful moan from him I couldn’t do it anymore, I couldn’t even move when he fell on the ground again together with the chair. I looked at my bloody hand and I wanted to vomit from disgust. It’s the same… the same as back then… the same as in my nightmares, I don’t want to do that. No matter how I feel towards Victor, I can’t do this. My father is right, I am pathetic… I can’t…

“My son Yuuri, just made yours look like a shit.” I was looking at Victor with eyes made of glass and he wasn’t moving. I wasn’t sure if he is even breathing.

“You… you… don’t have a son. I killed your wife, daughter and your son 20 years ago, with my own hands. I killed all three of them. I ripped their bodies apart and burned them and I spit on them and it felt so good that I would do it again, you fucking bastard.” Victor’s father ended up the call and my father silently giggled like it would be a joke, but my ears caught another thing. What did he just say?

“Let’s go, we have just a few minutes. Yuuri, finish the job. Good work.” He turned around and walked out, but I didn’t even hear what he said to me. Only Victor’s father's words were in my head, only them. I rushed after the man and grabbed his coat. Phichit, Emil and Otabek were in the corridor. My father’s bodyguards pointed a gun at my head, my team pointed guns at their head and fuck this shit, they can shoot me how many times their want…. I don’t even care. This made my father stop. My father?

“What the fuck he said? Was your son killed? You never said anything about… him…. I had a brother?” I didn’t pay attention to guns at all, I walked around until I was standing in front of him. He wasn’t looking at me, nothing new about this… but those eyes, they were also different. He wasn’t even here with his thoughts.

“Just do what you have been told,” Toshiya spoke and started walking again, but that just made me grab on his coat even harder. I didn’t let him move.

“Tell me.”

“There is nothing to tell.” He pushed me away and walked forward, his bodyguards let the guns down and after a few moments, all three of them were gone.

“Yuuri, what to do now? Kill Nikiforov?” Phichit voice came for somewhere far away. “Yuuri?” I couldn’t understand what he was saying.

“Don’t follow me.” I just started walking. Going towards the stairs, climbing up and somehow I was outside. I don’t know how. I didn’t sit in the car, I turned to another street and didn’t stop until I was just a part of the crowd.

He knew. Victor knew all this time. Everything. That’s why he asked me in the elevator about revenge for my mother and sister, he didn’t mention brother, but he knew. He knew that this revenge doesn’t make sense at all. When the first evening I said that I am Yuuri Katsuki he was surprised because he knew the truth, that Toshiya Katsuki doesn’t have any true relatives left. Oh… God… How stupid was I? Thinking that he possibly could have hidden my identity? No one knew that I am his son because actually, his real son was long dead, that’s the truth, right? How was I so blind? All my life? Literally, everything was a lie in my life. I am a lie myself. Who am I?

“DAMN IT!” I was standing somewhere in the narrow street, next to some kind of small church. Oh, God… what’s going on? My side started to hurt, it seems that the pain killers stopped working. But the most it hurt somewhere in the chest, somewhere so deep, where I never felt anything before. I was raised like that – be in prison, just do the job. Kill. Torture. Be proud of this family. Or Hate it. Hate it so much until you will start hating yourself, until there will nothing left for you and you won’t have another choice, just to join it. That man… He actually never wanted for me to become the Head of the family, right? Why… why was I raised for then? I can’t even tell… I can’t even tell how was I feeling. It would be better if I couldn’t feel anything.

“Want to go to church to pray for love?” voice next to me asked and I sighed. Just not this. What now? What else? I looked at the one who spoke, the man was tall with dark hair. I saw him somewhere, but because of the mess inside my head, I couldn’t understand where. And that pain on the side was getting worse.

“Who are you, a priest?” I rolled my eyes, of course asking with irony. I wasn’t in the mood to chat with someone right now.

“Oh hell… I wish I would. It would be simple then.” He answered and I turned my back to him. Like I actually care who he is. I don’t. Of course, using a word _hell_  easily like that doesn’t make him look like a priest at all. I started walking.

“Where are you going, Yuuri? You don’t have where to go.” His words hit me even more painful than a bullet. He was right. I don’t know where to go, if I return Victor’s father will kill me and if I go to that place where until now I lived, that man who called himself my father will kill me. So wherever I go the end will be the same.

“How do you know my name?” I didn’t turn around, but flashback still came to me so fast as if could see photo in front of my eyes. It was Georgi. Georgi Popovich, the one that Victor was searching for. That photo Christophe showed to us. Oh, God…. It’s not even scary anymore just funny… how everyone knows everything and everyone here. And I am in the middle of the shit like a fool and with a red hat that everyone could see me from the distance. Georgi didn’t answer for me and I sighed. “So I guess… you have your own people among those who were today in the meeting. Who?” I grabbed on the bench next to me when the pain on my side got sharp like a knife.

“Does it matter right now?” I didn’t even have to watch, I just to felt how he gets closer. He stopped next to me and put his hand on my shoulder. It seems you can’t trust anyone here. It was someone from my team or from Victor’s…. it just proved that there will be something or someone above you, no matter you are Katsuki or Nikiforov.

“Don’t touch me.” I looked at him and Georgi slowly let down his hand, he was smiling. That smile was almost friendly, but everyone here wears masks. I also have been wearing one all my life even without realizing this. So this man knows that Victor wants to kill him, right? I felt so apathetic at this moment, that I even didn’t ask how he found me.

“Let’s go with me,” he said like inviting me to a date. Like hell.

“Why should I go with you?” I asked looking at his hands inside long dark blue coat's pockets, I could almost swear that he has a gun there and he could even use it one me. “You won’t have any benefits from me. You said this yourself, I don’t have where to go. No one will search for me.” I could just say to him, fuck off and leave me alone or just shoot then because now I don’t care anymore, but he was still standing there and my head was getting dizzy, I slowly sat down on the bench, like some old man. Could I say that I was tired like hell after everything and everyone?

“Don’t worry, he will come for you.” He answered, but I was looking at the church behind Georgi’s back. Who he? My father or… “Let’s go… you will meet the real King of this city.” I don’t know why his words made me laugh, but I couldn’t stop. I started giggling and then it turned into a panic laugh until I covered my mouth with both palms. Looking from the side this situation must look really funny. Sadly in this street, there were no people, I could almost say without any doubt that it’s not a coincidence.

“Just fuck… off.” I was still silently laughing when he sighed.

“Oh… these young people. It’s not like you have a choice, Yuuri. We need you.” His friendly voice said such words and I suddenly lifted my head. I saw his smile, different than before. It’s like he felt sorry for me. And then there was a hit. Short. Almost without any pain. Great. This is how it should have ended in the first place for me. But it didn’t. After this, everything just began.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Bonus**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> #7
> 
> *Yuuri hits Victor*
> 
> Yuuri: OMG, BABE I AM SO SORRY TT_TT
> 
> Victor: It's ok, it's just a movie, blood is not even real.
> 
> *Yuuri hits Victor again.*
> 
> Yuuri: OMG, LOVE, I AM SORRY!! I WILL KISS EVERY PART OF YOUR BODY THAT I HURT, I PROMISE TT_TT
> 
> Victor: Hit me more, please
> 
> #8
> 
> Georgi: Let’s go with me.
> 
> Yuuri: It's a date?
> 
> Georgi: of course. I gave up on women, now I am trying to be gay.
> 
> Yuuri: Sorry, doesn't work like that. Call me later when you look like this *gives a photo of Victor*


	8. The King. Yuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What I did understand, that from this point I really started wondering what the hell is going on. Evan kneeled just a few steps away from a big luxury armchair and then crawled until he reached man‘s legs. He got between them and pressed his cheek to man‘s knee like he would be touching the most precious thing. As he would be blind. I couldn’t understand, is he on some drugs or what? But Evan was smiling, he was rubbing cheek to that knee and smiling. I couldn’t stop staring, even when that man reached Evan’s mouth with his fingers and stick them inside. I finally looked at him. He was wearing black pants, white shirt, and suspenders, few buttons of his shirt were released and I understood that I am searching a reason to keep my eyes away from his face. His face. Even if it was beautiful with those black eyes and same color hair, it was dark. This person was dark as this room. He was dark and powerful, just looking at him was enough to understand that no one who I know will be good enough for him. Is that what Georgi called the king?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!
> 
> I finally found time to finish a new chapter. Uni is still killing me, but thinking that just one month left until everything will be over, makes me happy :D  
> The next four chapters will be about 4 times when Victor and Yuuri met. When you read this chapter until the end, you will understand what I am talking about :D So chapter 9 - the first time Victor and Yuuri met during that month. FINALLY from Victor's POV ^^
> 
> See you then <3 
> 
> Vitavili

When you wish that life would just give you a rest. When you start regretting everything from the moment when you couldn’t keep your mouth shut. That one time, that one second I wonder who pushed me to say that I want to be a part of this. A part that I couldn’t escape, but tried to pretend that if I just keep myself away long enough I could be separated from it. But I couldn’t then and I can’t now. This was the part I of me, the ugly part that I thought I will never release. A part that they were making from the start, little by little craving it inside my soul. And I killed. And I made them suffer. I did what they expected me to do. Sometimes I can still hear him shouting right into my ear: _Shoot him or I will shoot you._  I didn't want to die because I still couldn’t understand what I am living for, so I didn’t want to leave. But now I think… what if I haven’t pulled the trigger maybe then… I wouldn’t have ended up like this. What if I have refused to follow his orders? What if I haven’t been an obedient soldier? I guess, now I will never know what would have happened. Because in my story, they made me kill so many times that tears dried and my mind became blank… I was forced to become part of that cruel society until I couldn’t feel anything. I couldn’t feel anything at all. Happiness… excitement… anxiety… sadness… guilt… neither of these or others feelings. But when they gave me an option to join them or become nothing. I chose to become no one instead of filling my soul with emptiness. But that way I also became fake. Because I existed nor like a person, neither as human. But it was me. I promised myself I would never kill anyone without reason, I would rather die there, in my room… but not give up. Eventually, I had to break this promise. And then my father came, he said that I will become The Head after him and I ran away… he still didn’t know back then that I was dead serious about staying away from this dirty life, he thought that after learning how to kill and watching others doing the same I will find my way. But I didn’t. Because I couldn’t be like him, right? I couldn’t be like the man who called himself my father all these years.

Another question why I should believe in someone’s words? I haven’t got an answer from Toshiya, so maybe everything that Nikiforov said was a bullshit? Maybe he had his own reasons to lie or like most of the people here didn’t know the truth. There were so many questions with even more possible answers and all I was feeling... I could have called confusion. When I ran away from home I met those eyes for the first time, that blue flame inside of them and just for a second (then I couldn’t understand) I felt that this fallen angel is like me, that we might have more in common than it looks. He was a part of those that I tried to avoid and he didn’t look happy about this. But if he could, if we really shared something similar, then why I couldn’t at least try to become something, instead of nothing? It took me some time to make a decision, but every time I remembered him, the view was getting more and more clear. But...

The person who might have saved me became the one I had to kill…. Because his family killed my mother and sister. That’s what they told me. That’s what made me start hating him from the beginning. If only I would have stopped for the second then… but right… I needed to show off and he wasn’t an angel. Neither a real one, neither fallen. Until now I couldn’t understand who Victor was. But I should have listened to him, I didn’t have any idea where I entered and what I am doing. Even now I don’t have any idea where I am and what happened… since that day, my life became a mess. At least I thought so, that I am in mess. But it’s actually only a surface. Because the world is not made just from two families and you can never know what really hides behind those people that you thought that you can trust. Life shows you a shit and then adds even more. I don’t belong here – that’s what I always thought, but when I opened my eyes everything changed again.

If I won’t save myself, no one will. Because we all are alone in this world. We have nothing. We are all nothing. That’s what Victor was trying to say, right? No one – that’s the beginning of this lesson.

Want to win? Don’t play fair. It’s enough.

  
“Hey, beauty princess. Wake up.” Another hard slap on my face and I loudly breathe in, as if I was under water all this time. What is going on? I blinked few times and until the view got clear, I saw wooden ceilings, but they looked funny. “Get up! He doesn’t like to wait. Can’t you do something?” the voice was getting impatient, but still, it was too far away from me so I didn’t really care what it was saying. It’s not about me, right? Where am I? I feel so weak… so out of this world.

“It’s you who gave him that drug in the first place. So if you have brains in your ass, even I can’t do anything about this” The sarcastic laugh reached me again and I thought that this person doesn’t have any complex. Why this kind of thought crossed my mind when I couldn’t even move or understand what’s going on clearly? I don’t have any idea. But it was funny.

“Damn it, shut up. I swear if you wouldn’t be a doctor… you would have been long dead.” I don’t really care about this silly fight that these voices are having, but the word “dead” seems so close to me, that it made me blink again few times. Now I started thinking that this is not a place where I should be in.

“Oh, I am so scared. Be careful or I might accidently pour something into your morning coffee.” The voice is smiling and I remember the taste of wine inside my mouth, the taste from which my head is spinning, it gets dizzy and I then turns black, when I open my eyes again, Victor is there. Kneeling in front of me, with a gun in his hand and I feel the heat in every part of my body. But it’s not like this now. When was it? I feel lost in time. Someone touched me, grabbed my chin and pressed it between fingers.

“You are still here? He is waiting you know…” the third voice speaks, but before I can understand the meaning I feel a horrible smell, so tang that it feels like my nose can start burning, this made me want to vomit and I wanted to get rid of it, I need to turn my head.

“Why couldn’t you do this thing soo—“

“Let go of my hands.” I finally was able to see a man’s face above mine. Everything came back to normal. I still couldn't understand where I am, but then I understood that I am holding his hands. He had a dark short hair and dark blue eyes, I have never seen him before. And his look is not friendly at all. What the---

“Oh, marvelous. Now let’s go.” The third voice somewhere further spoke again. The man above me rolled his eyes and suddenly moved his hands, I wasn’t strong enough to keep them holding between my fingers. He stepped away and some other man with brown hair, without any question just grabbed my shoulders and forced me to get up. It’s also the first time I saw him, but he looked familiar I just couldn’t understand how. Naturally, I tried to resist, but my head was still spinning and the same time side gave me a new wave of pain so I couldn’t do anything effective. I was a vegetable for them and they did what they wanted with me. My legs were shivering so much that when he pushed me to step forward I fell on my knees.

“Don’t kill him before we reached the boss, Michele.” This voice I knew, the third one. Until this moment it was further than others, but now came closer and I lifted my head. It was Georgi, the last one I saw and the reason why I ended up here. Seriously if I wouldn’t have been in such shitty situation, I would have laughed. It seems everyone loves me so much, to the point that they want to kidnap me again and again. That’s what happened, right? I remember that I sat on the bench and he said that I have to come with him.

“You son-“

“You are not in a position to talk right now, darling. Get up.” He was looking right at me, but I was still kneeling. And what if I don’t? The answer to this question never came to me because the man behind my back grabbed my wrist and chained them with handcuffs behind my back, then made me stand up. Well, half made, half I did it myself. I didn’t have much choice and the other thing was that… I don’t really care anymore. I swear the fight for me is over here. I don’t have anyone to fight for. For myself? Why? To get back to the shit I was in before? As if I can escape.

Georgi opened the door and Michele pushed me out to the corridor, we left the third man behind, his name I didn’t learn and who cares. I don’t think I will see him ever again. I tried not to look around, just watch my feet and try to walk. Step by step, even if I was awake my mind was still not clear enough. I guess I lost my mind in Dungeons, that second when I hit Victor and started crying about that. Is he alive? Why I even care? My feet were naked, as well as half of my body, they took off my shirt and someone changed bandages. Suddenly we stopped and I automatically raised the head, just to see that there is katana hanging on the wall. I haven’t noticed before, but this corridor was full of rare collections, strange paintings, guns even statues, but my eyes got stuck on this. Yes, I said I didn’t care. But that's a survival and even if my soul is empty, my heart wants to fight. If only I could take it.

“Go.” I was pushed inside one room and then the door behind me closed. The room was dark, curtains were closed and everything here was drowned in the shadows. I could have thought that I am alone in this room, but before this crossed my mind the shadow not far away from closed window has moved. Shadow on the floor. It took me some seconds to realize that there was someone kneeling on them. And my heart started beating like crazy at the same second. I couldn’t call this fear, but the feeling that I don’t want to be here was getting stronger and stronger. I turned my head and looked back, but the door was closed and there was no one behind me. What’s with this atmosphere?

“Come closer, brat.” This calm and cold like ice voice made me freeze. I couldn’t do what he have asked. I got the feeling that I need to do this, but I couldn’t move. I don’t know what got inside me. It was just a voice, he didn’t threaten me, nor he shouted, but the sound of my heartbeat was in every corner of this room. The man sighed, it wasn’t the same one who was kneeling, this voice came from a little bit above. Now, when my eyes got used to this creepy darkness I already could see two figures, one of them was sitting and another kneeling. Suddenly the one who was kneeling and still haven't spoken, moved, slowly but he stood up and came closer. As he started to move blurry light turned on in the room, not bright enough to see really clear, but it was enough to freak me out even more.

The boy who was getting closer to me was wearing dark pants and his bright shirt was unbuttoned, the chest was covered in marks and scars. He was about my height, but it still took me some time to look at his face as if I was afraid to see something. And I saw a boy. I couldn’t say his age, but from the face, he was definitely younger than me. His big gray-blue eyes were a really great accent in his face. But he was young… too young to look like this. His eyes were not saying anything to me, he didn’t look mad or excited, and he felt nothing. He looked at me for a second and then went behind my back, I still didn’t move, even when I felt how he releases my arms. Heavy handcuffs loudly fell on the floor.

“Evan.” The same cold voice spoke and I was so concentrated into that boy that just now looked up at the man who had that unexplainable power in his words. The boy, whose name probably was Evan, walked straight back to that voice and for one second I wanted to stop him, but I couldn’t.

What I did understand, that from this point I really started wondering what the hell is going on. Evan kneeled just a few steps away from a big luxury armchair and then crawled until he reached man‘s legs. He got between them and pressed his cheek to man‘s knee like he would be touching the most precious thing. As he would be blind. I couldn’t understand, is he on some drugs or what? But Evan was smiling, he was rubbing cheek to that knee and smiling. I couldn’t stop staring, even when that man reached Evan’s mouth with his fingers and stick them inside. I finally looked at him. He was wearing black pants, white shirt, and suspenders, few buttons of his shirt were released and I understood that I am searching a reason to keep my eyes away from his face. His face. Even if it was beautiful with those black eyes and same color hair, it was dark. This person was dark as this room. He was dark and powerful, just looking at him was enough to understand that no one who I know will be good enough for him. Is that what Georgi called the king?

“Want to join, brat?” he asked pulling out his fingers from Evan’s mouth and showing them to me, they looked sticky from saliva and I knew that my face now looks fully disgusted by that. I stepped back until I touched the door, but he didn’t look angry that I might leave, instead of that I saw how man lifts his other hand which was holding a Glock. I couldn’t read his calm and cold look, it was impossible to see what he was thinking. I should be brave, I should show that no matter what is going on in his sick brains, that won’t scare me. He can’t threaten me with a gun. He just can’t. I might guess that my face looked pretty funny to him, especially when instead of pointing the gun at me, he lowered it and pressed against Evan’s mouth. The boy didn’t think too much, he raised a hand and took the gun between his fingers. Like… it was a specific part of the body and then just started sucking it, first with his tongue and took deep in his mouth. Why this view is so disturbing, but I can’t take my eyes away from it? I don’t want to be here. I can’t be here.

“What do you want?” These were my first words here, but after seeing this view I felt so awake that I just skipped all other formal shit. Let’s just be straight. He didn’t answer, just stared at me, his free hand holding on Evan’s hair. There was almost a dead silence for a few seconds just disturbed with sucking sounds. Black haired man didn’t answer to me, he was still looking at me like I would have been nothing. “What do you want god damn it? Why did you ask to bring me here?! Answer to me!” I was doing pauses between my words and waited patiently (or at least I thought so), but every second it was harder and harder to do that and I broke, I just screamed at him because I couldn’t stand anymore those sounds and this tension. At least once in this fucking life, I needed to know the answers. I just needed to know them.

“You think you know them.?” Of course, he didn’t give what I wanted, instead of answers I got even more questions. The man pulled out the gun from Evan’s mouth and the boy again pressed his cheek to the knee. He was breathing fast and irregularly, but I couldn’t believe that his face looks so calm. What kind of sick relationship do they have??

“Know… who?” I was still staring at Evan so my question was silent and my voice cracked. This whole thing… it’s so much deeper than I thought.

“Otabek Altin… has a nice history with Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulantot… uses three different names, while Emil Nekola actually has never worked with guns before. Are you sure you know those people you are working with?” Evan spoke and raised his eyes at me. I thought that he doesn’t even know how to speak it seems that he does. But this didn’t help me at all. “Victor Nikifor---“ I suddenly opened the door behind my back and ran from that place as fast as I could. Victor what? I didn’t care. I couldn’t let myself care about this. Not anymore.

Just after turning around the corner I understood that I am holding katana in my hands which I saw before hanging on the wall. I grabbed it unconsciously, without even thinking, this is my body who made me want to survive and was willing to do anything for it. I stopped because I didn’t hear any steps behind me, they didn’t chase me for some reason and I couldn’t really imagine that man running after someone. Of course, one thing is for sure, I am not safe here, but either they called someone to come after me, either they think that I won’t get out. This place must be full of hidden cameras and I am sure that they have some guards next to the main door. But the main question… where the hell I am in the first place? Not underground… then it must be some strange building. I slowly started walking feeling totally confused. About everything. The pain in every part of my body, about the whole mess in my life and even about those last words that Evan said before I ran away. My first priority was to survive, I knew that. I am the only one who can find answers to all questions I have and for that, I need to keep living. Going forward. I need to get stronger. Somehow. And I don’t have time.

Literally. I didn’t have time. I am deep in the shit, half naked in the middle of nowhere, holding katana in my hands. To be honest, blades were so dull that I don’t think it will cut something. Even in the times like I felt a little bit annoyed that there is no respect for a gun like this. Either way, I can use it to stab someone. They really don’t have any idea what stuff in my life I learned to do, that’s was the only one advantage I had. I started walking again, slowly and almost touching the wall with my shoulder. The adrenaline rush which helped me escape from the room was gone, my whole body was shivering and the heat spread inside my throat. I definitely had a temperature, not even talking about this killing pain. And still. I walked. I was ready to fight. But no one... no one will keep me here locked. I will rather die trying to escape than become someone’s bitch. God damn it. One part of my wanted to be stronger, but there was another part a secret one, which said that I again made mistake. A big one. If only I haven’t left alone. Oh god… who am I? A kid? I can take care of myself. I need to be stronger. Like I said it’s really confusing. Even the fact that I lost lenses and I am half blind right now, especially in this dark corridor full of strange things and creepy shadows, every of them looked like a human’s figure to me. Yeah, I shouldn’t be surprised that I am getting so paranoid after everything. And my mind changes so many times. Should I live? Should I die?

“Yuuri.” Like I thought they knew where I am. One door just opened and Georgi walked out like he was just waiting for me to come. “Seriously? Put that sword down and come, let’s just talk.” I didn’t move, just kept staring over his shoulder as if I could see who else is there with him. I felt tired. So tired and it was hard to breathe. I felt how sweat is running down through my face and the whole body was heavy, but still... Still. I should have been surprised how my hands raised up when Georgi made the first step towards me. He didn’t have a gun and I am sure he wasn’t afraid of me. I mean, who could be afraid of a guy who barely stands on his feet. Indeed. That was his mistake.

“Stay…. Away…” I warned him. At least I tried. I did murmur something similar, but that made him smile. I blinked and then my whole body flinched, I didn’t expect him to be so close to me. Seriously. My mind was passing out.

“I know Benjamin can look terrifying sometimes, but-“ Georgi stopped in the middle of the sentence, his fingers just touched my shoulder. But my body was the place where he shouldn’t have touched. No one. I can’t let them make fun of me anymore. I grew up holding katana in my hands, material arts were one of the things that I loved the most and even if everyone were holding on firearms and making other things look old fashioned... holding a gun was an art. But knowing how to use it - that was prestige.

My lips just smiled on my own, when body leaned forward and legs got in the right position. I knew what to do, I didn’t really need to think about that. I stabbed him right in the stomach and I could see the how the blade went through him. Covered in blood it almost looked an art itself. Everything happened too fast, Georgi didn’t even blink. That’s what happens when you underestimate your opponent. Maybe I wasn’t strong, but neither was I weak.

“I said… stay away.” I turned the angle of the blade a little bit to the left and then pulled it out from Georgi’s body, with my right arm pushing him away and then just started going, I couldn’t look to see if he is still alive. If he dies, it’s even better. I will be even with Victor then, he wanted to kill Georgi in the first place. I even didn’t do everything like I should have done, I didn’t shake off the blood from the blade. And it's funny. I really do worry about silly things.

Truth is, that I did get lost. I think I have passed the same corridor again or maybe they just all looked the same. Finally, I had to stop because there was no point going. I was right, they were waiting for this. I stopped and pressed my back against the wall, trying not to feel the blood on my body which Georgi spit out when I stabbed him. Trying not to look at that dull pathetic blade covered by red. I became, who my father wanted me to become. I lost my way… because in the first place, I couldn’t find it.

“I was like you…” this voice made me lift my head, even if I knew who was speaking. This empty voice belonged to Evan, he was walking towards me holding wakizashi, which was smaller than katana, but at least looking sharp enough. What is he trying to do here? “I didn’t know my path… I didn’t know what I was doing and what for. Even if before coming here I was the first lieutenant of big Mafia family in Germany. And now…”

“Now you became your boss whore. Sex slave. Whatever.” I just spit that out, still seeing in front of my eyes how Evan is kneeling next to that man’s legs, sucking the gun. That just sick… he didn’t found his way, it’s not a way. It’s an illness. Not something you should be proud of.

“It’s just you who see it that way…” he smiled and then stopped just about three steps in front of me. “Let’s say… it is how you just said. At least I know, where I belong. But where do you belong, Katsuki? Katsuki? Are you sure it’s your last name? Who you-“

“Shut up!!” I didn’t have to, but I attacked him first. My blood just boiled at that second because I just had enough of these questions, of everyone around me saying how pathetic I am, what can’t I do and what I don’t know. I really had enough of the fact that everyone thinks that they know better than I do.

“That’s the spirit.” He was still smiling, but this look was wiped away from his face as soon as our swords met. He got surprised seeing that actually, I can use this sword even if it’s in really bad shape. But who said that this fight will be fair? Who said that I had enough strengths to play without rules? I didn’t. The sharp blades met each other and then Evan grabbed my hair with one hand kicked me with his knee in the stomach, that way taking out the last drop of the air from me. I let go and he pressed me against the wall again, strongly holding on my hair he put the blades of his wakizashi next to my throat. He is not even holding it in the right way. If only it was a fair fight, if only I had more strengths now, I would have won.

“Just end this then. Because I am not interested in your bullshit and I will never be.” I tried to keep my look focused on his bright eyes, I couldn’t understand the color of this, I didn’t even understand why I am trying to do that. “KILL ME GOD DAMN IT!” This staring at each other and him not telling a thing was just pissing me even more. What does he want? He already won, alright. I gave up. I can’t protect myself. I can’t. That’s it.

“It doesn’t work like this.” Now I understood why Evan didn’t say a thing.... because he heard the boss coming. This strong voice of his leader reached me and I again felt like I have lost my tongue. All my senses were blocked from stress so I didn’t even try to look surprised that he came. “Evan.” It’s not the first time. He just needs to say the name and Evan don't belong to himself anymore. He stepped away from me and let the sword down, next to his side. I opened my mouth to speak.

“I won’t-“

“Shut up, brat. I already know what you will say. Before trying to catch a big fish grew up from being a tadpole.” The man sighed and stopped next to Evan, touched boy’s shoulder and slowly slid his hand down. In the simplest way, but somehow I felt like I have to look away… and still, I kept looking. Even when he reached Evan’s fingers and took wakizashi from his hand. He slowly raised the sword and touched my throat with the sharp point of it. I could almost feel how easy it would go through my skin. Should I resist? Should I care? And why… why can I think only about Victor now?

I don’t know what I want. I don’t know what to do. I was weak. I am weak.

“Kiss it.” He ordered almost with the same tone as he was calling Evan’s name. Like hell, I will. I would never kill someone’s sword. Never. His cold face didn’t change, it was as if he didn’t have any emotions inside, he wasn’t happy, he wasn’t angry. Only he knew what he feels. “Stay here for one month and you will find your way. If not… I will let you go. But if you will, you gonna work for me.” He didn’t move his hand but talked so naturally like we were sitting at the table and drinking tea. Who the hell they are? What do they want? And why…. Why me??? 

“And what if I don’t want to stay here?” I asked with a tired voice, keeping my last strengths for this. Who cares now?

“Then….”

Then he smiled. And I understood no matter what I don’t want to see him smiling never again in my life.

 

 

* * *

_One month later_

* * *

 

“Victor…. There is something… you need to see...” Christophe entered the room even without knocking. Only he can enter the room like this when Victor is busy. No one else. Victor was staring at the city map on the table, covered with different marks and signs, but without any real matches. He almost had an answer, but not clear enough to start doing something. That was pissing him off the most. Because he needed to find Yuuri, he needs to get him back and every time when the answer was almost there he kept losing it.

“What. Fuck off, Chris, I don’t have time for this.” He didn’t even bother to look at him. Victor kept staring at the map like after seeing it for the 200th time could change something. But of course, the map… the paper… everything was the same. Nothing new. Nothing that could help him. In this month he has met Yuuri four times. Four times. Every of them left him with even more questions every of them opened something new inside.

“Victor. You need to see this, God damn it.” Christophe suddenly grabbed Victor’s hand and the silver haired man finally looked at Chris. At those widely opened eyes, surprised, but at the same time almost in fear. As if he have seen something. But it was impossible… this place was well hidden, just an old building their hideout for a long time already. It can’t be… that someone found it.

“Chris… what---“

“I would appreciate if you leave me alone with Nikiforov. Right now.” The voice next to the door made them both turn around and Christophe’s eyes got even wider. How? How? Chris saw him through security cameras… but how he passed all guards and now is standing here so calm? Without even making a nose? Otabek was standing behind him. Loyal bodyguard. But do he really need one now?

Victor gave an order with his eyes, it was clear enough, Chris slowly let go of his hand and moved forward, until he passed through the man and the door behind him closed. Otabek also stayed in the corridor.

“What the hell..?” Their eyes met, but Otabek’s face didn’t give any answers. Maybe he doesn’t know them? Or maybe he just doesn’t want to tell. Either way. Katsuki and Nikiforov were left in one room. Not the first time it happens. But the first one, when everything looked even more fucked up than always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Bonus**
> 
>  
> 
> #9
> 
> Benjamin: It doesn’t work like this.
> 
> Yuuri: What do you mean?
> 
> Evan: We can't let you die virgin. Give us one month to make you ready.
> 
> Yuuri: .... what...?
> 
> Benjamin: like BDSM and stuff. Welcome to the host club. I am the king.
> 
>  
> 
> #10
> 
> Yuuri: I would appreciate if you leave me alone with Nikiforov. Right now.
> 
> *Chris leaves the room*
> 
> Victor: ....
> 
> Victor: MY BODY IS READY!!!!
> 
> *Clothes fly away*


	9. #1 meeting. Victor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Red drops on the floor… empty mother’s hand hanging down… it was too quiet. She was not moving. Not breathing. But her wide blue eyes were looking right at Victor. Face covered in red. Silver hair turned in red. But she was still looking. She was still looking at him. And she always will… this look will never let him go. Not even now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey!!
> 
> As I said in the last chapter's notes,
> 
> Now there will be 4 chapters with 4 Yuuri's and Victor's meets that happened during that month. The chapter which will be called #4 meeting will end up the same as chapter 8 and then the story continues. In these 4 chapter's you will get explanations about a lot of characters which will clear some things in the story. And we start with Victor and a small piece of his past.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Vitavili

_“Mom… why we came here?” Victor grabbed his mother’s skirt because it was the highest point where he could reach. He is already five years old – grown up man, he has right to know._

_They came to the old summerhouse, where Victor has never been before. He heard that father has a lot places like this, but this one was too far away from the city. The house was big, for small child’s eyes it looked like a castle. Victor opened mouth and squeezed mother’s skirt harder between his little fingers. Somehow he didn’t like this place at all, he wanted to go back. It was the first time when he saw his mother driving a car. She woke him up really early and said that they have to go. In her hands, she was holding a little baby which Victor also haven’t seen before. He tried to ask what happened, but she told him to shut up – also the first time. His mother maybe looked serious, but she loved Victor with all her heart and would have never said something like that. Unless… something was wrong. And now all the signs were showing that something is happening._

_She gave Victor his sweater and ordered to put on, then quickly said follow her. The boy had to run but kept his mouth shut, only his little heart in the chest was beating like crazy. Once they sat in the black car next to their house, his mother gave a little baby into Victor’s hands and told him not to let go, then quickly ran to driver's side. He wanted to ask, but he couldn’t, he was afraid. They started driving somewhere and just then he looked into that little being that he was holding in his arms. The baby was quiet, so Victor thought that he might be sleeping, but he didn’t. He was looking at Victor with big brown eyes. Somehow by looking at them, Victor felt that he is not afraid anymore, not like he was five minutes ago. He tried to touch fluffy little cheek, just to check how the baby would react at this. The little one raised his hand and grabbed Victor’s finger, squeezed it hard enough to make Victor surprised. He never thought that babies are so strong. And from that second he knew – he must protect him, no matter what, he wants to protect this baby… first time in his life he felt bigger and better and Victor liked that feeling. He even forgot the fact that he doesn’t even know who this baby is and why he is with them… and all in all why they are going somewhere so early in the morning._

_“Victor let’s go. Hurry” She ignored his question one more time and Victor felt tears in his eyes. His mother would never ignore him without reason. And where is his father? She would never go somewhere without him. All these hours Victor was sitting quietly just keeping the baby in his hands and now he deserves to know at least one answer._

_Victor didn’t want to go, but he had to follow mother who quickly ran into the house, which door was opened and didn’t stop even for a second. Soon they were in a big living room and just now it was the moment when mother remembered that Victor exists. She kneeled in front of him and looked right into his wide blue eyes._

_“Victor, no matter what… don’t go from here. Father he will come to get you. You hear me, no matter what you hear or see don’t you dare to go from here until your father comes. Alright? Promise me?” she quickly started speaking, with one hand holding the baby and with another squeezing Victor’s shoulder. He wanted to promise, but… why she is asking this._

_“Mom… why?” and those tears in his eyes started running down his face, he grabbed mother’s hand and leaned forward, why he gets the feeling that she will leave him alone. He doesn’t want to be alone here._

_“Victor, you have to be strong, okay? You have to be strong.” she suddenly hugged him with the same hand and kissed his forehead then sighed and kissed again. But Victor shook his head, he can’t be strong, he doesn’t understand what’s going on and that scares him the most. Suddenly he heard how someone shouts outside. He gasped, but held the scream inside, when mother pushed him away, opened a closet door and quickly showed to go inside. He obeyed because of some instinct... because the voices didn’t stop, they became even louder and somebody opened the front door at the same time mother closed the wardrobe with him inside. Victor was still able to see from the small gap, left between doors, how she walks away and then someone enters the room. Victor couldn’t see clear who it was, but definitely a man, an unknown man who just with his way of walking made him cover his mouth with palm. Who is he? And why his mother stands so still in the middle of the room? Like she knows him._

_“Toshiya…” she sighed as it was some kind of blessing word for her. Someone that she adores. Mother would never speak like that with Victor' father. Victor tried to see who this man is and how she knows him._

_“You saved him…” he spoke quietly and there was a dead silence for a few seconds._

_“I took him… that we could run away together. Let’s run now Toshiya…. Let’s run and raise your son together. They will never find us.” Her voice sounded like praying to a God, but only answer that Victor heard was silent Toshiya’s laugh, but this laugh wasn't warm at all. It made chills run down his spine and want to move the corner of the closet, but he wasn’t able to move, the same as his mother. She was standing like a statue while he was walking around the room._

_“Are you alone?” the man quietly asked after long seconds of silence, Victor felt like someone punches him in the stomach, he even tried not to breathe._

_“Of course, like I told you. Is everything alright?” Just for one second, her voice trembled, like she would be really scared, just tried to act. Victor thought that he should protect his mother and that little baby, but he was frozen, he couldn’t do anything about it. She told him not to come out._

_“Hm… someone saw how you took him with you?” he asked again with the same cold voice._

_“No… I just… Toshiya what’s going on? Wait. Tell me.”_

_“So you are the only one who knows that he is alive?”_

_“Yes… I mean… what? Alive? What’s going on? There were twins, the nurse gave me one like you said. Your wife will never know that she had twins. Toshiya, I don’t understand. Let’s just go… Konstantin might come any minute.” She started speaking fast and finally moved forward, stood in front of the man and made him stop with his hand, the baby in her hand finally let the sound out, he was woken up, but neither of two adults looked at his side._

_“So you didn’t have any idea, that he will burn the hospital with my wife, daughter and another son inside?” after Toshiya's question, Victor’s mother stepped back from him. Victor couldn’t see her face. To be honest he couldn’t understand the whole conversation and half of the words. All Victor knew that he is too scared to move right now._

_“Who? Konstantin?? No! Damn it. I… Oh, God. You think he found out about us??” her voice trembled again. Either she was lying either she was too scared to speak normally._

_“No… I think you told him.”_

_“I? What… what are you talking about, Toshiya? Why should I? I love you… I don’t need him… I-“_

_“Shut up you fucking whore!” he shouted so loud that if not the baby who started crying, he would have definitely heard how Victor gasps inside the closet. “I was ready to do everything for you! Leave the fucking clan, run away from this life, run away from everything because of you!” his voice was so loud, that even the baby’s cries couldn’t stop the words._

_“Let’s…. let’s do so…. It’s…”_

_“I said shut your fucking mouth! I had enough of your lies. You were playing with me from the beginning, right? It was just one of your plans. I know everything… you fucking slut.” The loud sound and the women screamed, Victor saw how she falls on the couch and presses the baby harder to her chest. She could have let him go, but it was a mother instinct._

_“Tos—“_

_“I can’t believe that I let you fool me… that I was so dumb. And even after everything that you have done, I would let you live… I would let you keep living... but… you are the only one who knows that Yuuri is still alive, so I can’t do that. You will go to hell and I hope you will burn there for eternity…”_

_“No no no… list-“ She started, but too late. It was the only shot, the only one. Loud, but short, just one second of ear-splitting sound and then it was a dead silence. No more cries, no more silent mother’s voice, no more laugh or shouting. For a few seconds, it was such silent, that Victor thought that he became deaf and then someone turned the volume on, the room was again full of the cries and the other sound came in._

_“Sir… we have to go. Someone is coming from the north.” The man spoke and even if the view was blurry Victor saw how the man steps towards the couch and after few second he had the baby in his arms. Victor couldn't see full view just... just that his mother is lying and not moving? Is she too scared to move? He was also scared and he wanted that man to go away, that mom could hug him again and tell that everything will be okay._

_“Is everything done?” man’s voice was the same as before. Ice cold._

_“Yes, sir. We killed all of them.”_

_“And his son?”_

_“I think so… I had information that…”_

_“I need facts! Damn it. Find out now. And make him shut up.”_

_“Yes, sir.” After that they voice and cries started moving away, Victor heard them outside for a few moments more and then it was gone. Like nothing happened. He should have stayed here inside like mother told him. He should have waited for his father to come here in the wardrobe, but… a hand pushed the door itself._

_Red drops on the floor… empty mother’s hand hanging down… it was too quiet. She was not moving. Not breathing. But her wide blue eyes were looking right at Victor. Face covered in red. Silver hair turned in red. But she was still looking. She was still looking at him. And she always will… this look will never let him go. Not even now._

 

  
“Victor!” somebody shouted next and I jumped in bed grabbing man’s throat. I squeezed it hard, putting all emotions left from that nightmare. I should be a little bit thankful that he woke me up. But the view of my dead mother still was too clear. I felt how person presses my wrist and I blinked few times.

“Damn it, Chris. You want to die or what?” I quickly let go and sighed, lying back on the bed. I was all sweaty and the cold went through my skin until the heart.

“Did you have a nightmare again? They became quite regular, don’t you thin-“

“Shut up, Chirs. Better tell me what the hell are you doing in my bedroom in the middle of the night?” damn it, I actually knew why he came. It must be me… I started shouting again.... when I have this nightmare, I can’t control my feelings. I can’t do anything about it. There was a time when I almost got rid of it. But then he came into my life again and turned it into chaos. I looked at the man in front of me again, but he was standing still, fully dressed like he was about to leave.

“I would like to tell you that it’s just... because of your beautiful scream… but actually Katsuki was noticed, we are planning to go there. You should-- Victor!” Chris shouted at me in the end, when I pushed him away and jumped from the bed. It’s still hard to move fast, after the accident in the parking only one and a half week passed, I was still not able to move like always, but I had to be there.

“Wake up Seung-Gil,” I said putting on the pants. There is no time for a shower. No time for anything.

“Victor you are not going. Don’t be crazy. Last time you saw him, you ended up in the basement and he almost killed you. And then he went missing for more than a week. We don’t know if it’s not a trap. You are not going, do you hear me, God damn it! I shouldn’t have come.” He was successfully speaking to himself, while I tried to button up my shirt. My heart was still jumping in the chest after the dream, not even speaking about this new. They found Yuuri. How could he even think that I am not going?

“I would have killed you.” I murmured searching for the jacket, I didn’t finish buttoning up the shirt, but it didn’t matter, I will finish it on our way.

“Well, not. But you would get really mad. Listen if your father finds out that…”

“Fuck. I am twenty-seven years old, I can take care of myself.” I opened the closet with my guns and grabbed the first one, not really looking at the model, just checked if it has enough bullets.

“Oh really…? You are worse than a child and you know that….”

“Christophe, god damn it. Are you done with this shit talking?” I asked, putting on my shoes. I know that he cares about me, but he knows that it’s more important than my health or something else. I found him and this time he won’t run away.

“Yes.” He sighed and opened the door, Seung-Gil was there already waiting, I saw Sara next to him. Mila must be with Yuri. I pretended that I didn’t see how Christophe rolls his eyes. Only he can do that, those two were looking at me with fear. Sometimes to have this kind of reputation is not that bad. It’s better that they know that bad side of me and not the other one, this way they won’t get hurt.

Christophe sat in the back seat with me and took out his phone from the pocket. He looked for a second like searching for something and I tried to figure out what it’s going on. I knew that Yuuri didn’t come back home, his team was now under my watch, so they couldn’t help him. But somehow he managed to hide from me for a whole week. Damn it, it was so easy to look after him when he still didn’t know that I exist. It was enough to have one person on our side and buy information from him, but not now. I told Yuuri to stay away from all of this, I tried to push him… he could have just stayed there, he could have just finished everything, but he didn’t… instead of that, he dug deeper and he crossed the line. The line that I prayed that Yuuri would never reach. I wish I could tell him the truth, that I could tell him who I really am, I wish he could know the real me. But he can’t. If I want to protect him, I must catch him this time for sure.

“I just got news, that Katsuki entered the Casino. He was not alone, but Yurio says that he has never seen that man before. He is not from the clan. Sara is trying to figure out who he is.” Christophe spoke looking at some photo on his phone and waking me up from the thoughts. I quickly looked at the screen. It was definitely Yuuri, but as he said the man next to him was unknown.

“Seung-Gil, move faster,” I said quietly, but it was not a request, the order that came from my mouth was serious enough for him to start driving faster than before. Please Yuuri, don’t do anything stupid. Don’t do anything stupid. I tried to repeat this in my mind, even if I knew that he doesn’t think about me right now. He doesn’t even know me, I wish he knew. Then it would be a lot easier, but now… now I can’t even tell that he betrayed me. Of course, it was a shock when I found out that everything was planned by him and his team, but even after that, I couldn't force myself to blame him. Not when in the basement I saw how his hands were trembling… not when I saw that bastard who killed my mother makes Yuuri suffer like this. Now he thinks that Toshiya is not his real father… but maybe it’s better if it stays this way. I found him faster than this bastard did and now I have a chance to save him.

The car stopped after fifteen minutes in the parking and I quickly walked out before someone opened the door for me. I can’t wait for even a second more. Yurio and Sara were waiting for us.

“Can I go with you, sir?” Sara suddenly spoke and I looked at her. It was rare for her to ask something like that and I would definitely take Seung-Gil or Yurio with me in another case. Sara would never go alone without Mila, unless…

“You know that man?” I asked and she nodded, just proving that my guess is right. “Chirs, do you know the location of Katsuki’s clan head?” I looked at him and he pressed something on his phone, then showed me the navigation. Damn it, they are near. They came faster than I thought, but I can’t let them win.

“Alright, Sara, let’s go.” I quickly got back in the car and she sat with me, not even looking at Mila who was standing a little bit further. I didn’t have time to think about their drama right now, but it was strange indeed. This time Chris started the car and after a few minutes stopped in front of the Casino. There was a bunch of people next to the entrance and two bodyguards. I watched how Christophe goes next to the bodyguards and after around minute of the talk, he nodded to us. I got out and one of the men's let me pass through, Sara came with me and Chris stayed outside.

The loud music, bar, dance floor and shouting of the ones who were playing those stupid cards or other games, made me want to finish everything faster. I had around ten minutes until someone else from Katsuki clan comes. After all, it’s their Casino, if they find me here, this won’t end up the same as a week ago. I need to find Yuuri faster. Sara was going next to me, with such face that none of the men next to the bar didn’t even try to say hello to her or maybe because she was me? With those unhealed wounds on my face, I looked dangerous I guess. The guard next to the VIP zone let us pass. I am damn lucky to have Chris, otherwise, this would be a lot harder. I passed through the corridor until one of the doors, which were a little bit open. Damn it. He knows that I am here.

“Well well, you are slow. I almost fell asleep.” The voice spoke but it didn’t belong to Yuuri. I came inside and saw a man sitting on the couch with dark hair, his face features looked familiar, but I couldn’t say how. Maybe because all my attention was paid at Yuuri, he was standing still next to the couch. I saw his empty eyes and beaten face – those signs were enough for me to understand that he wasn’t having a holiday all this week. “Oh, Nikiforov? That’s a surprise, we were actually waiting for someone else.” he was smiling, but I sighed. I didn’t know who the hell he is and I am not here for him. I looked at Sara behind me and she came out making the man on the couch freeze for a second.

“Michele.” She nodded, but the man kept staring as seeing dead.

“What kind of fucking game are you playing Nikiforov??” he suddenly shouted at me and jumped on his feet, but Sara stood in front of me.

“My favorite one.” I smiled at him as the same second as he took out the gun, but Sara didn’t move, I felt how he softly pushes me back. Now I didn’t regret taking her, obviously, the man was lost and when he started swearing in Italian I understood that it’s even more serious. They do look alike. But Yuuri was still standing the same, he didn’t even blink and for a second I got scared. We moved with Sara at the same moment, she suddenly attacked Michele and I grabbed Yuuri’s hand, after few seconds we were already in the corridor. He didn’t even resist nor he said anything and that made me stop in the middle of the corridor. I turned around and saw him just staring at me, with the same look as if…

“Yuuri?” I asked him, but he didn’t do anything and I couldn’t hold back. I touched his face and he even didn’t blink. I have never looked at his eyes so clearly before, he always turned his head, but now he was staring without any shame, without even knowing this. He is on drugs. He is. Now I could say this clearly… he is either on really serious drugs or he is brainwashed. I begged that it would be the first one. It’s more serious than I thought.

Suddenly I heard Sara’s scream and after few moments Michele ran out of the room but stopped right away after seeing my face. He was bleeding from lip but didn’t look very hurt, I am sure that Sara is also alive. They must be relatives. I quickly hid Yuuri behind my back. I am not five anymore. I can protect him. This time for sure. I should have done this from the start, but I thought that if I scare him enough he will keep away from everything.

“Well… you did a surprise for me, but now it’s time to surprise you, Nikiforov.” He spat out those words together with the blood and then smiled. I was not sure what he has in mind, that’s why I hate unplanned things, that’s why I hate losing control because it can end up like this. “Yuuri, show him some greetings.” When Michele spoke at first I couldn’t understand how he can speak with someone who doesn’t even understand where he is, but suddenly I felt fingers on my throat and I had to grab his hands, I turned around and pressed Yuuri to the wall, but he quickly moved under my arms and I felt the pain in the stomach. Damn it. I am still not stable for this. I grabbed him and we both fell on the ground, I fell painfully on my back and he on me. They were torturing him with drugs, now I was sure… they were… god damn it, all my thoughts went out for a second when he punched me right in the face.

“Yuuri! It’s me. Wake up!” I shouted, but even if he would have known who I am, I don’t think that this would have helped. He hated me then the same as he hates me now. I know, I can’t make him understand what he is doing right now. I can’t stop it, now he will do anything to get the dose again. I could only imagine what kind of pain Yuuri feels now.

Suddenly the door opened and I heard shooting, then another scream. Am I too late? I was still trying to stop him, but this time I was too weak and if it’s someone from Katsuki’s clan, this won’t end well.

“Come here you piece of shit.” Yuri’s voice came from out of nowhere. It was the first time in my life that I actually was happy to hear him. Yuri grabbed Yuuri’s hands and Seung-Gil next to him with one hit turned Yuuri off. I had to swallow all of my intention to stop them.

“Victor are you alright? I knew we shouldn't let you go. God. I hate you so much right now.” Christophe was murmuring something under his nose and helped me to stand up, I wiped the blood from my lips and looked at Yuuri on the floor. “We don’t have time for this, they are here. We need to move. Victor hurry…” he started pushing me, but I couldn’t look away if I leave him again…. I can’t leave him. Not in this condition. Not like that. My body was in pain and my head felt dizzy and somehow I still managed to find strengths to resist, if not Christophe who kept pushing me, I would have run back or fallen on my way. The view turned off for a few seconds and then I felt fresh air, soon after that I was in the car. “Go go go!!!” Christophe shouted and the view again turned off.

“Where is Sara?” I asked quietly after around five minutes when head stopped spinning. Maybe Yuuri didn’t know what he was doing, but also I couldn’t explain all those strengths he had. But I felt sick. I felt so sick, that I couldn’t do anything. That I had to leave him there, that I was too late. Again. I couldn’t save him. Neither then, neither now.

“She is alright, in another car with Mila and Yuri. Victor, what the actual fuck happened there? You were just lying on the floor and let him beat you like a boxing pear.“ He was waiting for an answer, but I couldn‘t answer. I didn‘t know what and I didn‘t know how. “Your white ass is so damn lucky, we got out ten seconds before Katsuki head came in. Do you understand how damn lucky we are? He could have killed us! We went there without any protection. Damn it. Damn it. Victor, can you even hear me?”

We were not lucky because now I don’t know what will happen, now I am again blind in the dark. Yuuri will go back with that Italian freak or that bastard takes him in again – neither of these options are good. I pressed my forehead against the glass and sighed, I could still feel his skin on my fingertips. Yuuri was so close, I was so close. Yet. I am so sorry. I disappointed him again.  
“If you could even explain why you need that Katsuki so much? Hm? Maybe we could have some plan, something more… but from the start you have nothing more just words: I need him. Victor, you need to start speaking!” Christophe was mad, but I didn’t care. He was worried about me, but I didn’t care either. He was the only one who could shout at me like this, meanwhile, Seung-Gil in the front seat, pretended that he doesn’t hear anything. As strong as I was in front of others, I was the same weak inside, when I am alone. My life starting that day when mother died wasn’t covered in flowers nor he it was good. I was an actor who made everyone dance like I wanted them to see… even if inside I didn’t know the dance and I couldn’t hear the music. My life was like a huge show with actors which I took in with their own burned stories. All sick, all smashed… all insane in their own way.

“Shut up, Chris. Just shut up.” I sighed and covered my face with palm. I will never get rid of my nightmares. Who am I kidding? How can I save someone if I need to be saved myself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Bonus**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> #12  
> FIXED::
> 
> When Michele spoke at first I couldn’t understand how he can speak with someone who doesn’t even understand where he is, but suddenly I felt fingers on my balls and I had to grab his hands, I turned around and pressed Yuuri to the wall and we had fun all night long.
> 
> #13
> 
> “Where is Sara?”
> 
> "Hahahaha.... having some fun with Mila in another car, if you know what I mean."
> 
> "God damn it, Chris."

**Author's Note:**

>  **Katsuki Clan::**  
>  Toshiya Katsuki (The Head)  
> Akira Hitarashi ('brother')  
> Minako Okukawa ('sister')  
> Yuuri Katsuki (son of the Head)  
> Otabek Altin (Yuuri's bodyguard)  
> Phichit Chulanot (computer genius)  
> Emil Nekola (gun expert)
> 
>  
> 
>  **Nikiforov Clan::**  
>  Konstantin Nikiforov (The Head)  
> Victor Nikiforov (son of the Head)  
> Seung-Gil Lee (Victor's bodyguard)  
> Christophe Giacometti (Victor's second hand; dealer)  
> Yuri Plisetsky (killer; bad kitty, has knife shoes)  
> Sara Crispino (little genius??) = married to Mila  
> Mila Babicheva (technology expert) = married to Sara
> 
>  **Others:**  
>  Georgi Popovich  
> Benjamin (The King/boss/leader)  
> Evan (?????? Sex slave?)  
> ?????? (doctor)  
> Michele Crispino (?????)
> 
> Tumblr: [vitavilichan](https://vitavilichan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
